


Reverse Diamond Falls

by 616mcu



Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bill (will) is lovable, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Reverse Pines, Rose was shattered, Steven Diamond AU, Steven's a tyrant, The Pines are not so loving, The gems act irrational, Universe Falls Au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/616mcu/pseuds/616mcu
Summary: (With Permission from Minijen.) You know their story. You know their adventures, you know their friendship. What if what you knew was wrong? What if, in a universe so intertrined with fate, destiny and magic, everything you knew, everything you loved about your favorite children, was reversed? With the temptation of total power right before the, Will fate still keep them all together, or will their lust for power threaten to tear them apart?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I just like to go out and say it...  
> I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ACTUALLY WRITING THIS FIC. OOOOHH, THIS IS THE GREATEST HONNOR I COULD EVER GET ON THIS SITE. THANK YOU, THANK YO MINIJEN FOR ALLOWING THIS, I LOVE THIS, THANK YOU.  
> Now, on to business, in case you don't know, this is based off of The Reverse Pines/falls Au, where in this universe, Dipper and Mabel are the bad guys, filling in the roles of Pacifica and Gideon(at least when they were evil). They are not the most emotional or caring beings, and seek total power and dominance. This is combined with the popular Au, Steven Diamond, where Steven is the son of Yellow Diamond instead. He grew up on homeworld, being mostly raised by Periods, Lapis, And Jasper. He's cold, calculating, and distant towards others. He's always tactically minded, always doing what he thinks is needed to carry out his goal for Homeworld.  
> Imaging my favorite characters as villains has always been an interesting concept to me, so to be able to write this with permission from the author of the Original Universe Falls, there is honestly no words to describe how I feel, except ecstatic, jolly, and any other synonym for happy.  
> Now be warned, this fic is going to strive further from cannon than the original story. Funny, because I'm writing two separate Au's into one based off a story that itself is a big Au. The main focus will be on Steven and the twins as they fight to gain power over Gravity Falls and the world. Connie, unfortunately will not be friends with them, as she is one of their main enemies, along side the Crystal Gems. And the trio will not be the most sympathetic, over time, they will soften up a little, though don't expect that to be anytime soon.  
> So, without further ado, here comes Reverse Diamond Falls.  
> I own nothing, not even the Au concept. All rights go to MiniJen, Alex Hirsche, Rebecca Sugar, and whoever else worked on those two shows.

__

_A lifetime ago…._

_Within the dark corners of the uncharted woods, a figure hid in secret. A figure shrouded in the dark. He knew too much about what was at hand. He knew that the power and knowledge he held was dangerous, and if in the wrong hands, it could spell disaster for the quiet town, maybe even the world. Forces were against him; higher powers were out to get him. He was sure of it! He knew that only he himself could keep the secrets safe._

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

_His heart beat went faster and faster, like the drums of a marching band. Each one seemed to get louder and louder as he tried to move. He couldn't. He was frozen in fear. He knew that one false step could trigger THEIR presence._

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

_With every beat, he began to drown in cold sweat. His stench already was attracting a few small insects. He knew that he didn't have much time left. He needed to hide it. He reaches into the confines of his coat, perhaps the only safe spot left in the town, a pulled out a large, read Book with a golden hand. In the center of that journal, was a large, black 3 on it. He opens it up and writes something down before closing it, hopefully for good, as he grabs the shovel he brought with him._

_Deciding not to waste any more time, he begins digging. More and more dirt begins to rise from the ground, and the deeper he gets, the more anxious he becomes. This was it. This was the final one. All he had to do was complete his task, and he could say goodbye to all his problems. Finally, he could get back to his normal life. No more mystery, no more dark secrets and conspiracies, and best of all, no more …_

_Crash. Crash. Crash._

_Something began to make noise. And it wasn't a quiet noise. It was big, loud, and inhuman. Nothing could ever compare. With every step that was taken, it was like a mini earth just waiting for the moment to destroy everything in its path._

_Stomp. Stomp. Stomp._

_Louder and louder the stomps get, and the more the man begins to worry. He had finally made the hole deep enough. Now all he had to do was cover it with the book inside and he would be free._

_Stomp. Stomp. Stomp._

_The man had begun to replace the dirt, but now the stomps were getting closer. It was like with every second that he moved, the noise somehow knew where to look. The man knew that his time was almost up, and he was only know halfway done. He knew it had to be done completely, or else they would find it. And if they found at least one of these books, untold amounts of chaos and carnage would be unleashed,_

_especially in the hands of HER._

_STOMP. STOMP. STOMP. STOMP._

_The man had finally done it. He had finished the task. Unfortunately, right as he did, a tall, foreboding figure hovered over him. It looked at him menacingly. It was if the figure was observing him. And if it was, then said figure was not impressed._

_With a single wave of the giant's massive hand, it threatened to squash the poor man. Fortunately, the adrenalin kicked. With a body full of energy and the pure will to live, he leapt out of the way, and ran into to the woods. Faster and faster he ran, he dared not to looked back. He knew he position far too well. He was a mouse, a little, tiny, scared and insignificant mouse playing its part in the game. He knew if he stopped running, then he would lose, and the all-powerful cat would win, in more ways than one._

_So he ran. And ran, and he ran, and he ran, not caring about how exhausted he was, nor about the blister forming at his feet. With each step it felt as if needles were being jammed into his legs. At any moment, he felt as if he was going to collapse on the spot._

_But he found the strength to keep moving. He was not going to let them win._

_At long last, he had made it. Soon, he had ran so far and deep into the woods that even the monstrous stomps of the giant were nothing more than slight taps on the ground. All the man could hear was the voice of said creature, which even from the distance he was at, was still loud, vicious, and demanding_ _._

_"Find him! Find that human! We need to learn what he knows! Find him now!" It screamed as she ranted and demanded in anger._

_Oh how the man felt foolish. Of course their was no way it would be this easy. He couldn't just hide the journals and escape. That would've been too easy. He should've known they wouldn't just let him leave, they've been here for centuries, of course they wouldn't let something like this go so easily._

_He knew this was just the beginning. He would have to hide within the shadows. He couldn't just leave with them after the knowledge, no that would have been selfish. This was his home now, and he would do what he could to save it from the destruction that would soon come to pass. But if he was going to stop them, then he had to do it alone. He couldn't trust her though, nor her little group of friends. Never again would he trust their kind, especially not after what she did. And everyone in town would freak if they truly knew what this little town was really all about. He knew all to well the consequences of trusting someone of this town._

_For in Gravity Falls, their is no one you can trust._

* * *

 

"Come on! When are you going to trust me to take the lead?" complained the voice of a thirteen-year-old girl as she walked out from a big light blue tent. Said girl was wearing a sky-blue suit with a black skirt, along with black fish net stockings and black heals. She had chocolate brown hair as she wore star like earrings, along with black eyeliner and blue eyeshadow that made her look slightly sad if you really looked at it. Her voice sounded young and very childlike, though a bit snobbish and rude.

"Uh, the same day I can trust you not to use your magic to terrorize all of our cliental away." Said the voice of an authoritative 13-year-old boy. He wore all black pants, shoes, socks and collar shirt, over it being a light blue vest. He also wore something of a cape, half of it on his front, and half on back. He has short but messy chocolate hair, which slightly covered a big birth mark that look something like the big Dipper. His voice was also young, but it portrayed some sense of maturity and boldness. Said boy was shooting an irritated look at his twin sister, knowing that at any moment, she would say or do something that would show she wasn't listening or prove his point, or both.

Mabel at the moment was walking pass a young chubby kid with light brown hair. The kid looked like he was going to say hi, but before he could, Mabel waved he hands over him, emitting some sort of blue flame from it as she dead. In that instant, the kid was completely covered in snakes. He ran off, screaming in terror as he tried to shake off the little green horrors. That left Mabel laughing hysterically in his displeasure, while also unknowingly proving his brother's point. "I'm sorry, were you saying something?" She asked, finally calming down to acknowledge her brother.

Dipper just lets out an irritated sigh as he brings his hand to his head. "This is what I mean Mabel. You don't have the brain power to acknowledge anything other than your own petty amusement. Therefore, you never take the lead. That's why I'm the mastermind here." He smirks at his own ability.

"Oh please." She scoffs in disbelief. Lately her brother has been getting stiff, and well it did work when they were completing important tasks, it made him a really big bore. "Don't tell me you don't find this stuff at least the slightest amount of amusing. Besides, we are like, the most powerful kids in the world, and what's the point of being a kid with powers if you don't try to have fun with them?" She questioned as she got a little too close for comfort as she looked at him face to face, with their noses touching each other.

The boy shows no discomfort as he simply stares at her. "Having power is one thing Mabel. It's a whole other thing to master it, control it, to bend it to your will." He seriously stresses as he moves from his spot and moves forward. "You know what we're really here for, right Mabel?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, to find the mysterious power that our Great uncle Stanford talked about in his journal and use it to conquer to world, blah, blah, teacher's pet." She murmured that last part before continuing. "I get it, I know about it, but face it, that Journal has left no close on where to find it, and we've haven't seen our dear Great Uncle since he disappeared on us two years ago." Mabel bluntly stated. "Come on, we have this power, everyone already adores us, and we're rich beyond measure. We could run this crummy town anytime we want. Why not do it now when the going is good?"

"Mabel, you know our power is but only a small fraction of what it could really be. Imagine" Dipper say as he grabs Mabel by his side and slightly gets a little too excited in explaining. Mabel just uncomfortably listened as he ranted on. " Powers from beyond the earth, beyond our universe even! Powers to move mountains and create earthquakes with a single stomp! Powers that can defy the what we understand about the normal physical plane, abilities we can't even comprehend because our primitive minds are…." He got louder and louder as he continued to rant. He probably would've continued to do so if it wasn't for his sister's timely interruption.

" _SNORE.._ , Wait what was that? I couldn't understand. You know I didn't take the nerd language class this year." She mocked as she demeaned her brother. "Fine brother, you win, we'll do this your way for now, but mark my words that we'll come back to this. You can't be Great Uncle Stanford. We need to do this our way." She said as she tried to sway her brother's thinking.

This just gets Dipper mad. "Mabel, Great Uncle Ford was the greatest man I've known. When he saw an opportunity to take power, he did. He let nothing get in his way. He let nothing to chance. That's how he got so far in life. That's why we're so far in life Mabel! Without him, we'd just be petty orphans begging for scraps of garbage just to survive! That's why I'm going to follow his lead, because it's the only way to succeed." He ended as he made his way back to the tent.

Mabel just sighed. When they were younger, their parents died of some unknown accident, leaving them orphans for most of their young lives. They lived in a ratty orphanage for about a year. That was the cruelest part of their lives. Nothing could compare to the pain of their parent's death, but living in that cruel place was a close second. Everyday was miserable for the twins, abusive staff, poor housing, hardly any food, though the one to receive the most torment was Dipper. They were constantly reminded them of how weak they were in that situation. That's when the Pines twins made a pact. They promised to never abandon each other, They promised to rise together, to stay strong together. And more importantly, they promised themselves to never be weak again.

That day finally arrived when came the appearance of their Great Uncle Stanford. He was a world renown show man with a once promising career as a scientist, who also for some reason had six fingers. He had heard about two possible young relatives in need of some care, so he came as soon as he heard and took them under his wing. But while the Pines twins gained a guardian, Stanford gained something a little more than family, heirs and apprentices. Realizing the great opportunity, Stanford taught them everything he learned about the _weird side_ of the world. Apparently, he was a master of something that could only be described as weird. He trained them in the ways of the weird, teaching them how to summon the dark and rather uncanny power. Not only that, he'd taught them the art of power grabbing, both in the literal and business sense. While Mabel loved this grand new power an opportunity, Dipper was ecstatic and relished in it. After a year of torment and abuse, the power, the knowledge, the opportunity, it was more than he could ever dream of. And Ford couldn't have been prouder. Dipper was a natural prodigy in both intellect and weirdness, so it was pretty obvious who the favorite was.

That's how they lived most of their lives, until one day, he just vanished, no where to be seen. All he left them was a note as well as a book with a large number 2 on it. All the note left was instructions on what to do.

Find the portal.

Gain the power.

Cease his power at all costs.

Do what needs to be done.

Stomp on all those who oppose you.

And trust no one

Ever since that day, they've been on their own, trying to fulfill their dear Great uncle's wishes. Dipper was determined to do so, not just for the power, but for Great uncle Stanford. Mabel was often uneasy at this. Sure, she was all in for gaining ultimate power, but those words really stuck to her.

Trust no one.

Mabel could only hope that it didn't refer to each other.

* * *

"Trust me, my Diamond, our routine checks on Earth will begin shortly." Said a nasally, high pitched voice. She was tall and green, with sharp shades of black on her shoulders, waist, and legs. She had a bright green Gem on her forehead, where also lied a clean, clear visor on her eyes. She had a light yell head of hair, which was somehow shaped into a triangle. She spoke with a rather persistent tone, almost as if she was trying to please the one she was speaking to.

"Excellent, Peridot. You have performed your duty's well. Head back to the ships main controls and prep for our landing." Said an authoritative, blunt, but young, voice. He wore an all yellow suit, yellow shirt, boots, gloves, and even a cape, all various shades of the bright color. He had a young build, slight chubby but somehow also buff enough to tell you how strong he is. His hair, was a little strange. At the back of it, it was curly with swirls and swirls of circles, but at the front, it shot up, showing of three prominent spikes at the head. Probably his most uncanny feature, however, was the large, yellow Diamond in the center of his chest. His entire aurora gave off something of a royalty vibe, if not, at least you'd know he was someone important.

"Yes, my Diamond." Peridot bowed respectfully as she took off. As she did however, she let out an elated chuckle. She loved her Diamond with a passion, and although the original was no longer with them, her "son" was so much like her in many ways. She just couldn't help but be happy serving him. She was given the honor of educating him in the ways of Homeworld, in the ways of the authority. She, a Peridot, teaching a Diamond! There was no greater honor than that for her. She could only hope that she could teach him to be just as great of a leader as the original.

"Uh, seriously, why must these trips be so tedious? And why must we go to Earth so often? If Homeworld hates it so much, why can't we simply…." He starts complaining before he is interrupted by an unexpected force. The young Diamond looked around, skeptically, but not scared. All he could was watch as the white and orange blur surround him as it prepares to make its move. All the Diamond does is close his eyes as he prepares for the assault.

"AGHGHHHHHHH!" The blur yelled out as it made itself clear to she as it launches itself at the twelve-year-old child. It had a large orange body with tangerine stripes across her face and arms. She had a big bundle of fluffy, white, messy hair that reached the floor. Her uniform had some had various shades of dark orange and brown. She seemed to wear some sort of brown cape that went a little passed the shoulders. Most interestingly, she had a small, orange gem right on her face where her nose should have been. She was fully ready to take out the little Diamond. All it would take was one good tackle and he was good as dea….

Smock

Before she could reach him, he reached out his hand and grabbed her fist, somehow stop the full force of the incoming Jasper. What was even more impressive, was when he somehow lifted the hulking gem up and slammed her on the ground while carrying her overhead. She slowly opened her eyes to acknowledge exactly what had just happened, to meet the stern gaze of the little ruler, who seemed completely unbothered by her attempted assault.

"You know Jasper, one could get the idea that you're going easy on me. The next time that you plan to assault the one in charge of you, you'd better come to me with an actual challenge." He plainly stated as he watched her get up.

"Impressive as always, my Diamond" she humbly bowed as she got to her knees. The Diamond just shrugs this off as he makes his way towards the lower chambers. This confuses the Quartz as she follows him. "Is there something bothering you, my Diamond? I heard about you troubles as you walked in." She says with a little concern. The Diamond just turns around, and grabs the orange Quartz by the neck collar.

"If you intrude upon my personal thoughts again, I'll have you bubbled for the next century, got it!" He warned as he lets go.

"Y-yes, yes, of course, my Diamond." She complies as she leaves him to his business. After the war, Jasper was assigned to the original Yellow Diamond to serve. It, was a little hard for her to adjust. She was the most loyal subordinate to Pink Diamond, and now that she was gone, nothing could ever ease that pain. At least until Yellow Diamond promised her revenge. Earth was the very reason why her Diamond was gone. Earth was the sole reason why the proud race of gems had hit a slump in both culture and new gems. Earth was the reason why she was hurting so much on the inside. But Yellow Diamond promised recompense. She promised that Earth would get what it deserved. But now that she too was also gone, it was up to her to make sure the new Yellow Diamond fulfilled his dying "mother's" mission. It up to her to her to teach the future head of the court how to be tough, how to be ruthless, how, under no exceptions, should any mercy be done upon the earth.

Not only for the sake of his "mother", but for Homeworld, for her colony

For her Diamond.

The little Diamond just continued to walk along the halls of the big and vast ship. It had been awhile since he had been here. He only went to this room for one purpose: to remind himself of the mission.

As he makes his way towards the main cell, he spots another familiar gem. She was a tall one, with blue skin color and dark blue messy hair that reached a little way past the chin. She wore a long blue dress, with various shades of blue, thought the only thing that contrasted that was the yellow diamond in the middle of the outfit. She also had a small, tear like gem in the middle of the top half of her back, though on it was a big crack down it. Though, unlike the other two, she wasn't so enthusiastic to see him. In fact, she seemed nervous to look at him, as if the bags under her eyes were any indication. She seemed rather miserable.

"Greeting, my Diamond, how may I assist you today?" the lanky blue gem greeted as she bowed in fear.

The Diamond speaks indifferently. "How is the prisoner?"

The gem, known as Lapis, speaks out. "He hasn't said a word all day. He's completely silent. He didn't even try to fight me when I induced his daily nutritional shot. It's like he's finally relented."

"I see. Let me in, I wish to speak to him alone." The Diamond spoke with no infliction with what he was thinking. The Blue subordinate could only comply as she does what she is told.

The Diamond just walks in and dismisses the water Gem, who sighs in relief.

During one of their surveillance checks on the earth, they came across a mirror. Peridot picked it up, hoping that it contained information suitable to teach the young Diamond. When it didn't work, the young Diamond pulled out the Gem that was in the back, revealing it to be Lapis. She was grateful for her release, and willing to do anything for her savior. Since by know her place in Blue Diamond's court was gone, and seeing how willing she was to serve him, he kept her, not as the Lazuli she was though, she was more like a Pearl, a servant, a slave. That's how it's been for the last 6 to 7 years. She would say she was fine, but in truth, she didn't know how to feel. The young Diamond himself didn't do anything bad to her personally, in fact, he was rather ignorant of her presence, she understood that though, he's a leader after all. But the other two, they made her life almost unbearable. They treated her worse than a pearl, taunting her constantly about hoe the "mighty had fallen." She would never regret helping the one that saved her from her prison, but she wondered if it had been worth it.

* * *

Within the chambers came a hall full of various cells. Each one had an electric field around them, to stop any trapped Gems from escaping. They were all like that, except for one specific cell. The cell containing the only other human on board. He was in a write straight jacket and had a long, brown beard that was only matched by the hair growing on the back of his head. He just looked ahead, showing no clear expression or emotion, except for surprise. It was rare for the old man to see him around here.

"So, what are here for this time?" The prisoner said with a straight forward serious attitude.

"What's wrong? Can't a half carbon based life form meet half of his organic donor?" The Diamond said plainly, if a little sarcastically.

"Steven, you know that the word is "son" and "father" right? Or is the almighty Diamond too smart to learn the language of his own people?" His father snarled.

The little Diamond banged his fist on the wall outside of the cell. "Half" he emphases. "Half of my species is from Earth. My true people are the Gem's of Homeworld. I am Yellow Diamond! I am the future of my court! I am..."

"Oh, save the propaganda for the torture sessions. " His father interrupted. "You wouldn't have come hear just to brag about yourself to me, so again, what do you want?"

The Little Diamond lets out a little smirk before continuing. "You know, its funny. My Homeworld always hated earth since the war. They wanted nothing to do with it. My mother was the one who commissioned the Cluster in the first place. She wanted nothing more than to see this world nothing more then space dust floating aimlessly. But..." He then opens the cell and gets up close and personal to his father. "you just had to be one of the only few that weren't afraid of her. You showed her the true value of this planet. You showed her, the toughest, the greatness, and the most fierce leader of homeworld, that this planet had a future, in the hands of the Diamonds at least." The little Diamond laughs at the irony. "You did save the Earth father, saved it for Homeworld to use. How does it feel to know that you helped the greatest conquers of all time take over your home world?" He smiles wickedly at his father.

The man known as Greg Universe lashes out his response at that. "Steven! Your talking about war! It won't be like the first time around! The planet will fight back! Steven, lives are going to be lost, both human and Gem, and neither side can survive another Gem war for the planet! You don't have to be apart of this!" He pleaded

Steven angrily picks up his father before throwing him against the wall. "I don't have to be?! This war has been going on for much longer than you know, father! Thanks to you, I inherited this war, and by the will of the authority, and by the words of my mother, I will complete her task!" He calms down for a moment before continuing. "I know it won't be like the last time, father, that's why your going to help Homeworld once again." He smiles dastardly before setting him down.

"Why would I help you! I won't let you make the biggest mistake of your life son! Besides, how would you even get me to talk? I'm not afraid of you or homeworld." His father states.

"Oh, because you'll be doing this for your precious Steven Diamond Universe." He teases in a mocking tone. " And I may have had Peridot place a little truth serum in today's daily nutritional shot." He laughs at his own cleverness.

"You diiiii..." His father trails off as his eyes widen and his speech begins to slur. His expression is now completely blank.

"Good. Now I know where you came from, and I know that little colony you call home has something of value to Homeworld..." He smirks once again before regaining his serious composure. "So tell me, what is so special about Gravity Falls?"

* * *

 


	2. Diamonds and Magic Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I can't believe how well received the first chapter was, just makes me that more grateful the Minijen approved it. Thanks to all that read that read and review, especially my fellow Universe falls writers SwapAUAnon, Comicfan97, and most of all, MiniJen.  
> Greg a prisoner: Yeah, this to me was the best way to bring him in the story. The usual story in this Au was that Yellow Diamond either carried his child and left or took his DNA to make Steven. The idea to actually make him Homeworld's prisoner came from the fan made comic made by Yasmim Louise, please check out and support her comic, its really good. Anyways, I'd figure that I wanted Steven to know greg, but not have the same fatherly son bond he had in canon. He still loves his son, no doubt about it, but Steven, being Yellow Diamond's son, is not willing to give his father the chance, seeing any bond of love as unnecessary distractions.  
> Steven's motivation: Now this was easier to come up with. In canon, Rose left Steven practically all her problems made from her choices and decisions made during the war, which motivates Steven to be himself as he tries to fix the mess on his own. So here, Yellow Diamond left Steven with the task of finishing the war, which motivates Steven to actually be more like his mother, cold, tactical, and demanding. Part of this is why Steven doesn't care for his father much, which will cause problems for him in the future.  
> The twin's motivation: Now this was a little harder. I didn't know much about the Reverse Falls Au, much less about Reverse Ford and how the twins grew up, but when I read up on it and the personalities of Mabel and Dipper, I'd figured that they had to get like that somehow, and then came Ford. He inspired their greedy and rather evil nature, as well as give them money, power, e.t.c. Thus, the twins, more so Dipper, wish to fulfill his wishes out of hero worship and a rather unhealthy need of love, which will come back to bite them at times.  
> Jasper, Peridot, and Lapis's relationship with Steven: Here, all they try to do is please Steven. For Peridot, its because she generally loved serving Yellow Diamond, and thus, loves serving Steven. For Jasper, its out of fear and the promise to make the Earth suffer. For Lapis, its out of gratitude for saving her life. Steven, being the Diamond he is, is rather oblivious to their efforts, though at times he will give them a little, barely if any, credit.   
> I own nothing. (also on Fanfiction.net)

****

On a normal day in the little town in the woods known as Gravity Falls, nothing out of the ordinary stood out, at least not to the naked, untrained eye. The people aimlessly walked into to town, going on with their normal lives during the summer day. If you were 6-14 years old, then you'd be spending your summer outside playing along and running off with all your little friends. If you were 15-18, then you were most likely a teenager either bored at their part time job, just waiting for the exact moment you got off work so you could run off with your friends and do something slightly irresponsible. And if you were one of the many adults that lived there, then you went to work with a smile on your face and an optimistic demeanor as you went off to fulfill your time with hard work at you full time job. But if you were any of these people, then you all had a naïve outlook on the life you lived, presuming that nothing bad or strange ever happened at all as you got through the day.

Or at least, that's what Dipper was able to observe as he took one good look at the town they had currently occupied in. They had been here for a good solid month before the summer started, yet neither him nor Mabel had really bothered to explore the new region. The last month had really been all about gaining the necessary funds to establish themselves in Gravity Falls, which was no problems. They were renown for being the niece and nephew of "Sorcerer Stanford" (the most commonly used stage name for their Great Uncle Stanford"), so little advertisement had to be made. But as great magic users they were, they hardly had to use any of the real thing because the town folk seemed to be interested with anything they claimed to be magic. In fact, all they had to do was "read" the minds of people and they literally through piles and piles of money at them. Dipper was baffled, yet content at this. While it confused him on how so many people can be that clueless, it was important for them to be like that. If they stayed like that, then they would have little to no problems actually accomplishing their goal. Though this mean they themselves had to be discreet about their powers. No showing off major or advance magic during shows, and definitely no using it in public.

Mabel, unfortunately did not get that message. During their last show, she decided to use her powers to summon some, rather unholy creatures. She walked up to the first row of the audience, claiming she was going to pull out one of nature's most magnificent creatures, only to call out a giant head with a giant arm that ended up eating one guys arm and a woman's leg in an attempt to eat them whole. The whole audience was scared off after that, leaving a happy Mabel giggling out of control on the ground, an irritated and hungry head chasing the audience, and a sighing Dipper completely annoyed at his sister's antics. Dipper usually ignored or played along with them, but as of late, he was starting to wonder if this was a problem to his Uncle's plan. Mabel would often go off the rail with her crazy plans, and while she may find it charming and fun, Dipper saw it as incompetence and immature.

Which is why he suddenly found himself staring out into the town for probably the first time since they got here. This place, this simple town had so much more to it than what human mind could even comprehend. So much secrecy, but so much power beyond it. And he was determined to grab it all. Nothing would get in his way, absolutely nothing.

Mabel, meanwhile was still going shaking off the last of her giggles as she walked up to her now brooding brother. Her face softens up as she came closer. In the orphanage, it was tough for both of them, no doubt about it. Yes, it was why they were so power hungry, and yes, it was why she enjoyed the pain and suffering of others. But when they were there, Mabel still found a way to enjoy herself. Whenever someone picked on her or her brother, she wrote all their names down in her revenge journal so that she could always remember exactly who to torment and possibly drive insane. In fact, she managed to get fifty revenges down before she left with Great Uncle Stanford. There was that thirteen-year-old who splattered her face with spaghetti. She got her revenge by going into her room and stuffing spaghetti down her throat in her sleep, nearly suffocating her. Then there was the 16 boy who dunked her brother's head in the toilet, she got her revenge by rigging the pipes so that the next time he went, the entire room flooded with toilet water. And then there was the time the staff confiscated the fireworks on the fourth of July. Let's just say after that, the children weren't the only ones in need of a new home.

Mabel may had been able to adjust to those circumstances, but Dipper wasn't, he was always the main target of pain and ridicule there, and Mabel knows that deep down, it broke him. That's why she must be strong for her brother, that's why she must keep acting like this know. To show him that you can have fun when everything's serious. But right now, he first had to open up a little and show a little trust. They had made a pact to stay strong together, but if they keep being like this, they will fall apart, alone.

"Yo, short, light and ugly, whatcha brooding about?" Mabel approached her male counterpart joke fully, to which he just rolled his eyes at.

"Dear sister, do you know why I'm mad right now?" He said with slight disdain.

"Because your sense of humor is completely lame and your sense of seriousness is making you a literal killjoy?" She answered with a smirk.

"No, and stop calling me a killjoy! I'm not a killjoy!" He lashes back. He absolutely hated being called that, and Mabel knew it.

"Find, whatever helps you sleep at night, Mas.." she started before Dipper covered her mouth with his hand,

"Don't you say that name again!" He sternly stated, making it clear he would go to drastic measures to stop her. She simply rolls her eyes as he removes his hand. He goes on and continues. "I'm mad for two reasons Mabel. One, because you decided to show off and summon monsters. Mabel, it's important that no one finds out how weird this town really is, or else you we wont be able to do our job!" He screamed.

"Relax, D-bro, those idiots are to simple minded to truly comprehend what we're really doing. They thought that Giant head was just special affects gone wrong. Besides, if anyone does find out, wwe can always just "eliminate" the problem." She smirks as she raised her flaming blue hand in the air, only for it to unexpectedly go out. She gets confused and a little worried. "Whaa? How, what just happen?"

"This is the other thing, dear sister, you used up so much magic in that show that its leaving your body." Dipper explained. "This is what I meant about our Powers being a fraction of what they could be, Mabel. They are finite. Unless we can find a medium…."

"A what!?" She said confused. She may not be the scatterbrain she once was, but that doesn't mean she was a total genius either.

"It's like a lightning rod for magic! Seriously Mabel, pay attention! With the we've been using our powers, it's only a matter of time until we lose them completely!" Dipper announces at the top of his lungs. "With the right medium, we'll be able to keep out powers, as well as gain a subsequent power boost."

"Fine, fine, I get it, we need to find a medium to gather more magic, but where are we going to find one? I highly doubt that a dime store play wand is going to be enough."

"Don't you worry, dear sister. Unlike some people, I've done more than take our dear Great Uncle's advice and lessons." He smirks as he reaches the insides of his jacket. He then pulls out a large, rusty, worn, red book with a golden hand and a large black 2 on it. "I had figured we would run into this problem eventually, so I've been studying his journal for weeks." He turns the pages, revealing a plethora of ancient spells, information on various mythological spells, and one for an elf's official cookie recipe. He finally turns to the page he was seeking, which portrayed a blue, dazzling gem on it.

"This here sister, is a specialized levitation amulet. Made by a specialize crystal from the stars, it allows one to expand open the power of the mind and manipulate the physical plain from the mental state." He said elated, although he frowns at the confused face Mabel was giving him, clearly not understanding a single world that he was saying. "It allows you to move stuff with your mind." He clarifies, much to the to his ire.

Mabel just lets out a face of excitement. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?" She continues to ignore her brother's constant sighing. "So, where do where find that fancy necklace?"

"Amulet, Mabel, it's called an Amulet." He corrects. "As for its location, the writings are a little vague, but I do believe that the location of the amulet are right about there." He points to the hilltop in the south west direction, were right was a statue of a multiarmed woman.

"How exactly did we miss that when we came into town?" Was the only thing Mabel could say as they both started to make their way to the rusty statue.

Little they knew, that someone was also searching for what they sought.

* * *

"Set a course for these exact coordinates, I wish to inspect this area personally." The young Diamond demanded as he sat in his little control chair." It had been about two hours since he interrogated his father, and the results from that were more than he could hope for. To think, such power, such potential for the authority, was almost lost if his mother never met his father. To think, that a pile of flesh like him was useful. He had to give the real credit to his mother though. She was the one who decided that earth was indeed of use for Homeworld, and it was her that set out this course for him. All Steven had to do know was fulfill. So many artifacts lost from Gem culture were there, and that wasn't even getting into the real power that lied beneath the surface of this "Gravity Falls." _Humans can be so ridiculous at times._ _"_ he thought.

"Uh, are you sure, my Diamond, because this place doesn't seem like the place to settle down in." The lanky green gem wondered. Unfortunately, she failed to realize what she just did a little too late. She tried to take it back, but not before he got up and began to squeeze her are. The sheer strength in his left arm alone was enough to make dents into the metal limb.

"Are you questioning my judgement? You know what happens when smart nosed gems like yourself get to big for their Gems, don't you?" He threatens as her squeezes even harder. Peridot begins to wince in pain as she sweats nervously. She had to choose these next words wisely because if she said anything that made her look insulting or incompetent, she would be shattered for sure.

"NO-NO! Not at all, my Diamond! I-i-I was just worried that the surface wouldn't be satisfactory to your needs! I mean, we don't want the future ruler of our court to waste his time on some random muddy land for no reason, right my Diamond?" She nervously explained herself, hoping that her Diamond would pardon her from this one mistake.

Luckly, she either sounded sincere enough, or the little Diamond didn't care at the moment, but for whatever reason, he loosened his grip and let go of the shivering technician. She could only stare at the indentions as he walked back towards his seat.

"For your information, Peridot, this specific muddy pile of terrain just so happens to carry some of the most dangerous and most sought out power in the world, not to mention some intriguing Gem artifacts from the war." He said with a slight smile. "That power belongs to the authority, and I won't let some lucky pile of fleshy mass just grab ahold of it while I set around in space!"

"But, but my Diamond, our job here is to just surveil the earth for potential resources and maybe a future colony." She argued. She didn't like it, but she just had to question exactly what the little ruler was getting at.

"My mother, the real Yellow Diamond," He gets quiet for a moment, not sure how to feel about saying that part, "only spared the earth because that power exists. She wanted it for the glory of Homeworld. Now that job is up to me to fulfill. The mission has changed, Peridot. We are going down to earth, and we are going to fulfill the last wish of Yellow Diamond! We will take the Earth, for all the colonies that have fallen, for homeworld to thrive, for the honor of Yellow Diamond!" He proclaimed.

Peridot was speechless. She wanted to tell him that was too much for him to handle, but the way he spoke, the way he gestured, the demand in his voice. It was just like Yellow Diamond's. His speech, his movement, his motivation, it, it, she couldn't describe it. To her, it was one of the most beautiful things that she has ever heard. Nothing could compare to what she had just heard. She started to tear up a little, feeling pride in the little Gem.

The little Diamond saw this, and just gave out a confuse hm. "Are you crying?" He asked seriously, indicating that he did not want to see any tears shown.

This just flusters the yellow heard Gem, "Of, of, of course not, my Diamond!" She shouted as she struggled to regain her composure. "The, the atmosphere of the planet is getting in to the ship! There must simply be too much dust coming in." She lamely explains once again. And fortunately for her, Steven seems to dismiss it as nothing.

"Fine. Carry on with your duties, and I will meet you on the ground with the other two. He says as he gets up from his chair and leaves.

"Yes, as you wish, my, my, hey where are you going!?" She shouts as she tries to follow him. Steven just turns around to stop her.

"I looked into some readings, and a certain power source is starting to act up on the scanners." He shows off a little device to Peridot before putting it away. "I have a hunch as to what it is, and if I can find it, I can move on without mission quickly and effectively." He plainly states as he makes his way to the middle of a large room, stomping on a certain switch on the floor and popping up a little ship pod. "I'm going to investigate it before something or someone finds it first."

"But, but, are you at least going to take the Jasper with you? Not that your capable of defending yourself, but…."

"No buts, Peridot!" He snaps, getting her to silence herself. "This needs to be as discreet as possible, and taking that giant puff of hair isn't exactly going to help keep things quiet. So, I am going on my own, end of the story." He states as he enters the pod and blast off towards his destination.

"I just hope you find what you need." Peridot whispered as she went back to the control room.

Little they knew, they were about to meet up with fate.

* * *

The trip over to the temple was nothing to brag about. They decided, since they didn't want to attract attention, to simply walk over to their destination, much to the complaining and ire of Mabel. The both of them bored walk through the town of the simple-minded people, who would give them big stares when they walked by. Dipper simply ignored them, not feeling in the mood for point adoration, but Mabel simply relished in it. She was more than happy to give out autographs, pictures and phone numbers to her various fans. In fact, at one point during the walk, a couple of boys around her age tried to walk up to her. They were all nervous, shaking and stuttering, like it was their first time seeing someone of the opposite sex that attractive. Before anyone of them could say a thing, Mable blew a small kiss to the crowd of boys, who them immediately started to fight over it like it was the real deal. This left one happy Mabel. She often flirted with any admirers, not because she really liked them or sought a significant other, but because she saw their pathetic attempts mildly amusing. What made it more amusing was reeling them in and then, at the last moment, crushing their hearts until they were nothing but a baby crying for mommy. This was one of the few things Dipper actually found amusing, mostly because he didn't like the idea of any mere boy with his sister.

"Sister, you'd make an excellent black widow, you know." Dipper knowingly smirked as they made their way to the woods.

"I'd know, did you see the love sickness dripping from their faces, ewww." She pretends gagged as she stuck out her tongue. "As if I'd actually let them near me. I ain't looking for anyone desperate sap you know. If I ever find someone, he'd better be just as strong as me, and twice as good looking, because nobody can handle this." She brags as she points to herself, leaving Dipper to playfully role his eyes.

"Ha, as if. Nobody can compare to us, dear sister, and as if any of us have the time for such menial things when global power is involved."

"Ha, like you haven't given it a thought, brother. Don't think I haven't seen you steal glances from that red head." She teased as Dipper almost lost his footing in embarrassment.

"I-, I have no idea what you're talking about." He simply states as he tries to hide the blush that he was now carrying. Mabel just continued to laugh at his expense. Dipper would've defended himself a little more if he didn't suddenly hear something.

"Shhh!" he hushes, stopping Mabel in the middle of her tease.

"Geez, no need to get all weird about it, you know?" She says, only to be met with another shush. "Seriously, when you do this kind of thing, people start to get the idea that….." she is met with another shush. Before she could respond to that, Dipper speaks.

"Get down." He orders.

"What?" she says as she finally notices something in the sky, A small green dot was speeding towards them, and it showed no signs of slowing down.

"Get down!" He says as he grabs Mabel and pulls her down to the ground, with his body covering her. They looked over their respective shoulders to see what had nearly crushed them to a bloody pulp. They saw a big, almost as big as a boulder, size ship and not only that, it had begun to move with some kinds floating legs. They didn't seem to function properly though, as they started to lean to the left, then to the right, and then to the left again until it crashed to the side of the hill and stopped moving.

"Quick, before it gets up, lets go!" The frantic sister said as she tried to move her brother, who didn't really seem that fazed. In fact, he had a rather curious look on his face before speaking.

"Wait, this could be something important Lets wait and see what happens." He calmly says as he watches steam come out of the Pod. It was about to open.

Now Mabel wasn't afraid, even without most of her powers she was confident in her own abilities to handle anything dangerous. But that didn't stop her from being slightly weary. She also had looked into the journal, and saw some of the more unsavory monsters. This could be a Gremoblin for all she knew, or an evil wizard trying to take the amulets as well, or, or...

"Ahhhh" a voice emerged from the pod a figure came out from it. It came out, revealing a boy, slightly shorter than them, maybe even a year younger as well. He was wearing what appeared to be an all yellow royal attire, and had three sharp spikes of hair at the front of his head. What was most peculiar about him, aside from the large Diamond in his chest, was the pupils of his eyes. They where in the exact shape of Diamonds.

Overall, Mabel thought the boy was really, really cute.

"Stupid inane machine, why I ought to shatter the gem responsible for crafting such unsophisticated works of technology." He said irritably as he kicked it out of anger. He turned around to finally acknowledge the two siblings staring at him. The male had a look of disbelief, like he was expecting something more. And the female, well he couldn't tell what the girl was thinking, mostly because the girl's face had turned red and she was facing the other way.

"What do you want? I'm trying to do something important here." He sternly states. "State your business and explain why you are in my way." The little Homeworld leader demanded.

Dipper was taken back by the amount of sass coming from the kid, though this did not stop him from snapping back. He was not about to be disrespected by some punk of a kid with an ego. "What?! Us in your way!? You literally just almost crushed us! What's your deal!?"

"Hey, it not my fault that this heap of scrap malfunctioned. All I did was connect this tracker" he held up the device he was carrying around. "to my ship's sensors, and for some inane reason, it tracked on to you two!" He shouted as he waved his arms. Though he did not expect the rather rude adolescent to swipe the device from his bare hands. "Hey! give that back you, you, you meat thug!" He whines as he reaches for the devices. Dipper being the jerk he was, just holds it overhead as he teased the little tyrant and tried to study the device.

"What is this thing, seriously, I have never seen.." he analyzes as he inspects it.

The little Yellow ruler does not take kindly to that. "I said, give, it, BACK!" He screamed as he forces out his hand and shoves the brotherly twin with all of his strength, which actually launches him two feet of the ground, and into the hill, right next to the Pod. He winces as he tries to pry himself from the rock, as he was really imbedded into it.

The device dropped to where he once stood. The little Diamond went to grab it, only for it to meet the hand of the other twin. She immedietly took back her hand, blushing furiously once again. The little Diamond, for once did not know how to feel. Something was clearly on the mind of the female when they touched, but he could not see any significance in the brief moment that their hands touched. Maybe she was allergic to other hands?

Finally, Mabel was able to stop blushing, and quickly bowed. "My apologies, my brother here has a hard time respecting people who are clearly superior to him, allow me to make amends." She buttered up to him with a rather flirtatious tone.

Steven, of course, did not see it as he gave out a little smile as he spoke. "Why thank you. You must be the first human I have ever encountered that gave me the proper greeting. What is your name, oh respectful one?

Mabel let out a small chuckle. This guy was way too cute when he tried to act like an adult. "I am Mabel Pines, and the idiot you put in the wall right there is my brother, Dipper." she smiled as she heard the groaning of her brother. He had finally pried himself from the rock, when he notice a faint but noticeable blue glow from the little cracks he made. He goes to inspect it.

"A pleasure to meet you Mabel. I am Yellow Diamond of Homeworld, though if we are going to use earth names, I guess you can call me Steven."

Steven. So that was his name. On the inside, she was screaming with excitement. Whoever he really was, he was clearly her type. Tough, check. Strong, check. Willing to cause pain to others, double check. But for know, she had to play it cool. If this was going to be more than a random flirt, then she couldn't just scare him off. "Cool, its an honor to meet you." Nailed it. "So what is with that device?"

"Oh this?" he said when he finally picked it up. "Its a tracker. I'm currently in the middle of a mission, and that tracker is the only way for me to find what I seek." He takes a good look at it. "Strange, it says its right here, but, I'm not seeing...

"Looking for this?" Both turn around to see Dipper, with a bright blue aurora and, somehow, floating off the ground. In his right had was a blue gem like rock. "Look dear sister, I've found what we've sought, and now," he wickedly smiles as he uses his new found power to grab ahold of the yellow tyrant. "I think a test run is in order.

Mabel was in shock, not because Dipper was at the moment going crazy with power, that was normal, but because he was about to crush her potential new, well, crush. But before she could offer any outburst, Steven just looks at him with an equally wicked smile. "I couldn't agree more." He simply state as he closes his eyes. Then, a bright beam of lightning shoots out of the diamond on his chest. Due to the crystal, it zig-zags all over, but it eventually hits the floating boy, causing him to scream in pain as he drops the blue rock. The both fall down, with Dipper on his back and Steven on his feet. "Ah ha!" he shouts in triumph. "Finally, I can..."

blast. A bright blue ball of fire shoots as his hand, causing him to let go as he winces in pain.

Dipper, being the source of the attack, stands in some kind of fighting stance. "I don't know who you are, or how you did that, but I'm not going to let some little brat with a superiority complex take what's rightfully mind." He says as both of his hands light up in blue flame.

The little Diamond just laughs at this. "Hehe. A little worm baby like you thinks he can take on the power of a Diamond?" He then summons some sort of trident from his chest as he stands in his own stance. "Very well. Prepare to meet your end!" He shouts as both boys come to clash.

All the while Mabel watches in disbelief. "Boys, go fig."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this was really fun to write, especially the moments with Peridot and Mabel with Steven.  
> Next time, the two fight it out as something a little more dangerous, corrupted, and purple comes towards them.


	3. Diamonds and Magic Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm back to updating this story again. So glad everyone liked the Mabel crushing on Steven part. It's my favorite crossover ship, and I'm happy to bring it to life here. And especially thanks to minijen for noticing my little own little plot build up. Like I said in the first chapter, this will strive further away from canon then UF or its other AUs, and I hope once the overall plot is revealed, everyone will be surprised and satisfied.  
> Mabel's crush: Yeah, for the most part, its going to be very one sided. Don't worry, Steven, occasionally at times will notice and slightly recuperate her feelings. At most, he respects her rather straight forward and demanding behavior and manipulative mind. As for them eventually being together, we'll have to wait and see.  
> Steven and Dipper rivalry: That may have been my favorite part to write about in this chapter. Yeah, both are pretty single minded when it comes to their respective goals, so be prepared for them to butt heads a lot down the line.   
> I own nothing

Thump. Thump. Thump.

That was all she could hear. She couldn't see anything else, she couldn't even think clearly. For so many years, her mind has been one jumbled mess. She couldn't keep any thoughts straight. And any time she tried to focus, it felt as if her mind was going to split apart.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

There was that noise again. It didn't bother her though. After so many years of complete silence, a little noise was welcomed. She swore that it didn't use to be like this, though. Sometimes, for no reason whatsoever, she would imagine what the outside world was like. She imagined a dark place. It was, rocky, and dark, and barren. It was devoid of life and color, but she vividly remembered every inch, every rock, every whole, especially the she came out of, or at least, she thought she came out of one.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

She often thought of that place, imagining how alone it was, how cramped and trapped she felt. Them at times, when she let her mind drift, she would see an image of pink. It was tall, strong, but very calming. The pink would care for her, make her feel secure, make her feel, not alone. It would protect her always, provide for her, giving her feelings of fun, joy, and overall, pure happiness.

But often when she thought of the pink, she would think of something else, something stronger, bigger, and more threatening.

She would think of the yellow.

Thump! Thump! Thump!

The yellow, oh how sinister it was, it's foreboding presence, it's apathic expressions, it's powerful aurora, the yellow always gave off a sense of dread and doom. And when she thought off the yellow, she always imagined her dominance. She would always picture the wicked smile on its face when it came towards the pink, how the yellow overpowered the pink. How valiantly the pink fought as the pink avoided the yellow's attack.

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

No matter what the pink did, no matter how smart, how fast, of how strong the pink was, the pink would always lose. The yellow would always beat the pink, crush the pink….

The yellow would always break her.

That always sent her in a frenzy whenever she thought that, whenever she imagined that terrible scene. She wanted to do something about it, to go after the yellow, to crush the yellow the same way the yellow crushed the pink. She swore on it, she swore she would avenge the one that cared for her.

. THU…

POP. pop. pop. pop. pop. pop

Apparently, she was about to get her wish sooner than she thought.

* * *

_About ten minutes before…_

All that thumping was actually the sound of our two-male protagonist fight it out. The two them a fiery passion for power and conquest, so neither of them were about to let up. For Dipper, it was one of the few times he has ever used his magic in battle. He had learned everything about his power from Great uncle Stanford. While Mabel used her powers all willy nilly, Dipper had a precise comprehension and understanding of his own. He knew all of his power's strengths and weaknesses, but most importantly, he kept in mind on of his Great Uncle's greatest lessons. " _Magic is all about the state of your mind,_ _Dipper. That's why you must be disciplined! You must not let anything cloud your mind. The sharper you are, the more effective and deadly your power will be."_

For Steven, this was nothing new two him. For years he has watched multiple recording of every battle, every conquest, and every war Homeworld has ever been in. With Peridot, he had memorized and learned all tactics used by Homeworld, and with Jasper, he had learned how to be effective in combat, how to fight, no, even more than that, how to completely conquer your enemies, and especially, how to break them. " _You are a Diamond. You are not bound by the flaws of your subjects or enemies."_ Peridot once told him. _"You are a strong, forceful leader with a iron fist. You let nothing get in your way, let nothing to chance, and never let anything ever stop you for achieving you objective._

Steven was vigilant, blow by blow came from Dipper, as he shot out fireball after fireball. With every shot made, the little Diamond showed off his prowess with the trident by using it to bloke every attack. Dipper, getting frustrated, summoned a gigantic fireball over his head, before throwing it with all his might. Steven looked straight at the mighty flame, as if it was nothing. "Pathetic." He muttered as he ran right at the fire ball, and jumped right into it. Dipper smirked, thinking that he had one. "Idiot." He smiled triumphantly, before witnessing the boy emerges as a phoenix from the ashes, and shove him into the ground. "You think your little flare balls can harm me?" He sternly gazed at the male twin. "I've been exposed to temperatures hot enough to melt pure rock, your attacks are nothing more than a minor sun tan."

Dipper did not let this falter him. Quickly getting back up, he raises his hands. "I say, you do have strength, and you are more durable than you look." He admits, before waving he hand at a nearby tree, causing it to be enveloped in a bright yellow glow. "But how long can that last when its up against true power?" He nags as the tree grew mightier, the branches suddenly becoming more and more arm like. Soon, Dipper's hands start to admit the same yellow glow, as he reached out to grab what was only air. And at the exact same time, the tree copied his exact movements, grabbing on to the little tyrant. Steven struggled to gain freedom. The wood from the giant arm was pressing to much on his Gem to allow him to do anything, and he had no movement from his arms at all.

Soon the little Pines boy walked up to him. He felt rather proud of himself for handling this situation relatively fast. "Not so strong now, are you?" He smugly said, when caused Steven to struggle for freedom all the more. "Don't bother, everything that happens to my arm, happens to that tree, and as long as I have my grip on tight, you'll be stuck in their for as long as I say so." He bragged on, as he saw the look of anger on the little Diamond's face. "Let's give it a little taste test, shall we?" He mocked as he motioned the wooden arm towards the mountain side, smacking it , along with Steven, into the mountain. It takes all the will of the Diamond to not scream in pain as various bruises and scrapes appear on his face. "It is as my mentor once told me, "Those who you can't fight directly, you must fight indirectly.", and with my brains and magic, I'd say this match was over the moment you decided to land near my presence, you little defect."

That really got Steven's blood boiling. Who was this, this, freak of a flesh bag to call him defective?! That was like a Peridot calling a Diamond a clod, unbelievable, and punishable by execution. He struggled with all his might to gain freedom, but it was no use. The Diamond kept thinking about how humiliating this really was. Nobody on Homeworld would ever see him as the Diamond he was if they saw him in such a compromising position. Oh, if if only he didn't get so distracted earlier with...

Ding. That's it!

"Your mentor told you this, huh? If that is the case, then your even weaker than you appear"

Pause. Dipper's grip slowly gets tighter unknowingly, causing the little Diamond to wince a little, not that he mind. If the plan worked, then this pain would be small compared to what he was about to dish out.

"That's right, you heard me correctly. I've seen plenty of your kind before. Smart, cunning, with a, passible amount of power. But you lack in actual strength. Without all your power, your nothing but helpless to defend yourself."

Dipper says nothing as his grip actually gets tighter. A vain shows up on the top of his head, looking like it was about to pop. He grinded his teeth as he foolishly decides to hear out the rest of the Diamond's rant.

"Your so weak that you don't even have the gull to take me on one on one. You use your "magic" to fight for you. "I've seen real power, real creatures with real strength, and you'd be like a filthy rag compared to even the weakest of them."

"Enough!" Dipper says as his eyes begin to glow yellow as well. He uses his power to repeatedly slam Steven into the wall several times. Thunderous thumps echoed through the hill as the face of the wall began to crack. Various crack appear along the wooden arm, as Dipper's began to get sore.

"Dipper, enough! Let him go!" Mabel said, finally intervening. She watched in annoyance and amusement as the battle unfolded. This was the first time she had seen her brother fight something so had on, so of course she had to watch that. Plus, not that she would admit it, but she thought it was totally hot seeing the little diamond fight. His strength, agility, and completely stone like nature in battle, made her bleed slightly from the nose. But now, he was taking it to far. She was the crazy one who tortured people. If anyone had the right to harm her knew potential boyfriend to be, it was her.

Dipper would have ignored his sister's advice, but he saw that he was going a little to crazy with it. Seeing the bruised and battered face of the boy made noticed he was wasting all of his power on one guy, when he had the power to waste entire cities. Whoever this punk was, he definitely was not worth.

But Steven was not done. Seeing his opportunity, Steven let out one last insult.

"And if everything that I have witnessed is from your mentor, then he must be a senile old fool who's probably rolling in his grave..."

Dipper turned around. His eyes were now glowing blood red. His palms were sweating as he screeched. "AHHHHHHH" He screamed as he used all of his might to finally beat the little brat into the wall one final time.

Snap.

As soon as that wood hit the rock, it splintered into thousands and thousands of pieces, shattering from the sheer force of the punch. The earlier hits had soften the wood, make it weaker with every impact. Steven figured that the wood wouldn't be strong enough to handle the sturdiness of the mountain, so he endured the all that pain just to be freed. But as he arose from his triumph, he smiled at another sight,

"Ahhgghghgh!" The Pines boy screamed in pain. As soon as the tree arm broke, his arm too, also broke, shattering the bone on the inside. Mabel comforted her brother, having memories of how often others hurt him at the orphanage. But Dipper paid no heed to her attempt. Instead he tried to push through the pain as he held up his right arm, making sure not to move it wrong. He angrily scowled at the little Diamond as he begun a smug little rant. B

"Another thing about your kind of people, they often tend to be emotional, and unbalanced, aka, weak." He chuckeled as he went up to Dipper and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Mabel was unsure of what to do at the moment, at least until she saw something blue glowing at the corner of her eye. Steven continued to talk down to Dipper. "Your kind also has a knack for explaning your plans and ideas. You should've never told me about the workings of the spell, and now, you will go down, knowing that your own ego was to blame. Who's the defect now?" Steven sneers as he throws Dipper on his side, leaving the blue suited bot groaning in pain. Steven pulls out his trident as he raises it right above Dipper. "Any last word's, human?" He mocks.

"Yeah, you can...

"Whoa, time out already!" yelled the female twin as they a bright blue aurora surrounds the two boys, freezing them in place as they float about an inch above the air. They turn to see the face of Mabel, having seized the amulet as the two were fighting. "Seriously, I get that we're all trying to gain power, and that we're willing to do anything to get it, but aren't you guys being a little dramatic?" She exclaims, expecting the two boys to realize what they had done. But what none of them notice were the various cracks made in the rock of the mountain, or the various roars and poundings coming from the other side.

Dipper says nothing as he angrily glances away from the both of them, while Steven has no emotion expressed on his face at all.

"Honestly, this is pretty tame for what my kind usually does. I believe we did whatever anyone in our position would have done." Steven simply states.

Both twins stare at the kid with dumbfound expressions. "Really?" They both state in unison as they share the same disbelief. Finally, Mabel let go of her of her grip on the two boys, who immediately try to fight each other again. "Hey! I still have the amulet, you know, and unless you idiots stop fighting, none of us are going to get what we want!" Mabel declares, rolling her eyes at their eagerness to fight again. Dipper reluctantly backs away as he holds up his arm, as Steven stands still where he is, with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Okay, before we go back to fighting over power, why don't we first learn about each other and why we want this particular thing." Mabel suggested. Steven contemplated this. On one hand, he could just zap the girl with his powers and run back to the ship where he could order an airstrike to eliminate them both, but on the other hand, the female had a level of commandment that he couldn't help but admire.

"Fine, you have earned my respect, for now." Steven states, causing the female twin to blush a little." As I have stated before, I am Yellow Diamond of the Gem Homeworld."

"Gems? Like that one on your chest?" Mabel curiously questioned.

"Yes. My kind is a conquering empire that have existed for almost as long the stars burn bright. Our goal, to expand our rule to the entire galaxy, find suitable planets to colonize, and repeat." Steven lectures with a smile, proud of his kind's history.

"So that's your goal? To colonize the planet for you people?" Dipper now questioned, wondering if this might be a threat to his family's plan.

"Oh, no. If we were, than this planet would've already have been destroyed a millennia ago." Steven dismissed. "I have something, special planned for the earth, but I can't reach that goal until I gain the power that spreads through this town." He emphasis, pointing at the amulet. "Starting with that amulet."

"Why? You already have a lot of power, enough to kick my brother's at least butt, which to be honest doesn't take very much." Mabel smirks, ignoring the glare that her brother was giving her.

"I appreciate your sentiment, but what I require can't be done by my power alone. That amulet belonged to my people as a weapon of war, but it looks like whatever makes this place special enhanced its power greatly." Steven says with a slight irk in his voice, moving closer to the girl. "And I'm not going to let anything stand in my way." He quickly snatches away the amulet from her hand as he makes his way towards his ship.

"Wait," Mabel cries out. "maybe we can work together. Your goal seem to align with ours. We're after the power too, so maybe we can be all.." she tries to suggest, but not before Steven enters his little pod and starts up the engine.

"I'm a Diamond, you mortal fool. I don't work with subordinates, I command them." The pod begins to float as he gloats. "And anyone who stands in my way will be...

smack

roar.

smack

The little Diamond doesn't even get to finish his threat as his ship is smacked down the mountain. With all the poundings made in the rock, it weakened it enough to let out whatever it was on the inside. Coming out were various creatures, hideous, deformed creatures of various shapes, sizes, and colors. Some had various spikes surrounding there bodies. Some were more animalistic. And others seemed to be random and various body parts. But what seemed to be the head of them all was a 7 foot creature standing on all fours. It was purple with various white stripes all over her body. It had no eyes, but a large mouth with various rows of teeth. It had long flowing, light purple hair. It menacing roared as it charged at the two twins. All they could was think of one thing.

"RUN!" They screamed as the raced to the bottom as all the monsters behind them charged down below. Faster and faster they ran, not wanting to waste one second to look back. They ran, scraping their legs on various occasions and even tripping from time to time, which did little to help Dipper's arm. But despite the pain they ran. Then, from the corner of their eyes, they spotted a familiar green pod, somehow still intact. They did waste time to wonder the how's and whys as they ducked behind it, waiting for all the creatures to run past them. Finally, once the cost was clear, Dipper inspected the front of the pod, and sure enough, the little Diamond was on the outside, having been pushed out from the impact of monster. They inspected his bruised and bloody body as they saw one thing in particular. The amulet, was still in his hand, still having a strong grip on it even in unconsciousness. Mabel watches in slight sadness, finding it hard to find the boy she was still considering being her new crush hurt. Dipper, however, had no such feelings as he snatches up the amulet.

"Finally, we have it, now we can go home." Dipper happily states as he begins to turn the other away, though Mabel holds on to his shoulder, stopping him.

"Wait, we, we can't just leave him here like that, we need him." Mabel states, prompting Dipper to role his eyes.

"Mabel, just because you have a new crush doesn't make him vital to out plans."

"I-I. I don't have a crush!" She defends herself a little to loudly. "I, I, I just think he's important to hold on to for now! You heard what he said about his people. Dipper, for Pete's sake, his an alien! Apart of a race that's conquered world's! Your not the least bit interested in the opportunities that this might allow us? We could learn so much more is we are his allies, gain access to stuff, weapons, secrets, resources that we can't get on our own!"

Dipper contemplated this. While still holding on to his argument that Mabel was head over heels with the little tyrant, she brought up good points. Plus, it would help to keep an eye on him, to make sure he was not a threat to them or their Great Uncle's Plan. But, even then,,

"Dipper, come on, he's the only one that could possibly know how to take on, those, those, those whatever they are!" Dipper raises his brow at that assumption. "Did you see those monsters, brother?! They all had gemstones in their bodies, just like he does! There has to be some kind of connection to them! At the very least, he could help us take on those monsters, because I barely have any magic left, and you can't concentrate with that busted arm, and I'm pretty sure that completing our Great Uncle's task will be impossible if this town is full of monsters, well, more monsters than it already has." She points out, making Dipper sigh in reluctance.

"Fine, dear sister, you win this round for now." He scowls as he takes a look at the boy, before grasping the amulet. "But we're going to have to regroup to get fixed up." He says as he, his sister, and the unconscious space kid are enveloped in a blue light, slowly floating away towards their destination.

And all the while, the giant purple monster followed them. For something that didn't have any eyes, she could see quiet well. She saw three things that she could make out. Two blue things. They seem pretty similar, but somehow, different in a way, She wasn't sure she like them, sensing enmity and distrust in them. And then, there was something that she thought she would never see again. It may have been smaller, but she could tell, it was it. The thing that haunted her dreams. The thing that always tormented her mind, always gave her the feeling of doom and despair. The things that took away the pink.

The Yellow.

Faster and faster, she followed them, not letting up, not willing to let them go. This was the chance that she was waiting for years to come. Finally she would have her chance. Finally, she would have her revenge.

Finally, she would destroy they Yellow.

* * *

Back at the side of the mountain, three prominent figures show up. The fist one was tall, about six, maybe 7 feet tall. She had hair in the exact shape of a box, though tuffs of hair stuck out of it messily. She had bright red, almost violet like skin, with dark shades of clothing to match, although it appeared as various tears were all around it. She had three eyes, one read, one blue, and one purple. The second one was also tall, though not as much as the first. She had pure white skin, with hair short hair that seemed to drop down. She had a full on yellow and light blue body suit that had no tears in it. The most interesting part of her however, was the fact that half of her right arm was missing. The there was the third. She was young with dark skin, clearly human. She had straight black hair that reached to her shoulders, and she wore red glasses. Her arms and legs were covered in sports tape, while the rest of her body was covered in a torn, almost loincloth like garment. In the back, she carried a long, pink saber sword. All three were standing at the giant whole in the wall, as well as the few things that were missing.

"How many are gone?" The white one asked somberly, though it wasn't shown do to how serious her expression was.

"About 15 of them. They were all popped by whatever cracked the wall. That freed the gems inside the bubbles, which allowed them to crash through the weaken rock." The reddish figure said, devoid of emotion or tact.

"Then there is no use wasting time here, we got gems to poof." The little girl seriously stated as she made her way down the mountain. The two older beings likewise followed suit to accomplish their goal. They had fought for years to keep the town safe from their own kind, and they weren't about to let this stop them. They were the crystal Gems, they always save the day.

And to those that tried to stop them, they would surely pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, finally got this down, I thought I'd never get this out  
> Next time, our main cast prepares to take on the monsters while a certain team of rebels try to oppose them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thank you for following the story thus far. Honestly, this was supposed to come out maybe Friday, but with some, developments going on at home,, I was able to find the time to write this all day Tuesday. This here is the end of the Diamonds and magic chapters, and it was so great to write. I think the longer it takes me to write something, the more fun I have writing it down. Now this will also be the last chapter for Reverse Diamond Falls I'll write before going away for the next three weeks, so this or any other stories wont be updated for the month of July.  
> Amethyst corrupted: Once again, this idea goes to Minijen. Her character was surprisingly more fun to write than I thought. I based her thinking off of what Steven said to Peridot in Kindergarten Kid. She's intelligent, in her own way, not a complete mindless monster, which will show up more than once as the story progresses.   
> Crystal Gems and Connie: Full warning, they wont show up much here as I originally wanted to. Its just that I wanted this to be the final chapter of this part of the story, and it would've been pointless and dragged on if I had added them. Don't worry, next chapter they will have a more prominent role.  
> I own nothing

Pain. That was what they were feeling. Full, agonizing pain.

It wasn't like the three kids were new to the sensation. Oh no, they were all too familiar with it. They all felt its terrible presence while growing up, both physical and mental. All three of them had realized a long time ago that for beings such as themselves, it was something definite, something that was always going to come to them, whether they were successes or failures. They were contempt with it though. They let it come as it pleased, sometimes even embracing it, welcoming it into their lives. Still, for every painful experience our two twin siblings had felt, they would go through it all again, multiplied by ten over what they were facing at the current moment.

"Hey kids! I so glad to see your back! I was getting a little concerned, not they I don't trust you to not do anything to hurt yourselves, not, not that I think you, you guys are weak or anything, its just as a.." an old man wearing a matching blue uniform to the twin's clothes stammered as he welcomed the siblings and unconscious boy as they entered the tent.

This was their Great Uncle's twin brother, Great Uncle Stanley. The twins had been living with him ever since they had came to Gravity Falls. He was their Great Uncle Stanford's lowly assistant and Janitor, as well as a walking door mat. From what they've learned from their Great Uncle Stanford, Stanley, for most of his life walked in his brother's shadow, being uncharacteristically supportive and happy for his brother, something that didn't help his own backbone( or Stanford's ego for that matter). He was always a scapegoat, a tool, and a source of public humiliation for all of his brother's shows, something he always went through, no matter how degrading or painful. The twins never saw much of anything in their other Uncle, or any usefulness, other than for an occasional laugh or two. What they hated about him however, was how he still seemed to want to be friendly to them, no matter how much they clearly stated they weren't interested.

"Look, Stanley, we are in a lot of pain at the moment, so if you don't mind, fetch us the medical kit, as well as a few refreshment right now." The Pines boy ordered, stopping the old man in mid sentence.

"Y-yes, yes sir, right away." He complied as he went to do as he was told. "And lets not be so formal with each other, alright. I'll call you by your names, and you can call me your Grunkle Stan, how does that sound?" He cheerfully suggested.

"What did we say about asking stupid and useless questions?" Mabel sternly threated as she gave her Great Uncle a frightful stare."

"To shut up and kick myself if I do." He quoted as he turned around to walk away with a smile, playfully kicking himself in the behind every two steps or so.

"What is wrong with they guy?" Was all Mabel and Dipper could think as they turned their attention to the little unconscious tyrant. Each of them had their own look of curiosity as they stared at his body. Dipper's was mixed with anger as he was prepared to beat the truth out of the little brat if he was forced to, heck, he might just do that anyway. Mabel, on the other had, was thinking about the various shades of yellow the little boy was wearing, and how he could wear so much of the same color, and not make it look tacky.

A disgruntled mummer comes out of the slightly bleeding lips of the little Diamond. His head turned as he struggled to get his eye's opened.

"Dipper, he's awaking! How does my hair look?!" She asked with a little too much worry in her tone, which Dipper could only reply with a "Are you serious?" look on his face. "What? We have a guest. It would be improper if we didn't look our best." She defended as her brother simply rolled his eyes. The tyrant in question had final opened his eyes with a sudden shock, and as he did, he immediately grabbed on to the nearest thing in his reach, which just so happened to be the twin boy's neck. Dipper was trying to grasp on to the little air he had left as the little Diamond furiously looked straight in his eyes as if he was trying to burn a hole in his head.

"You have about one minute before I squeeze even harder. That's enough force to snap you little pathetic neck, if you don't suffocate first. So tell me: WHERE AM I?!" Dipper face started to turn purple as he tried to muster the strength to break free, with was hard since his right hand was still broken.

"Hey, hey, hey! You can stop now!" Mabel interfered, causing the little Diamond to loosen his grip a little as he turned around to meet the gaze of the sister twin. "You were smashed down the hill by some sort of creature. We brought you back here to our base in so that our injuries could be properly tended to. So please, let go of my brother and we can discuss what's going on, and maybe, how to stop those, whatever they are." Mabel pleaded with a stern, but slightly calming voice. The little Diamond thought it over for a second. The female had a backbone that her blood relative seemed to lack. Plus at the moment, he was more angry at what tried to kill him over the petty squabble with the male, for now at least.

The little Diamond finally let go of his grip on the boy's neck, which left the twin brother gasping for air. "Are you crazy, Sister!? He almost killed me, twice already!? Why would we even consider...

"Because unlike you, she clearly respects someone with actual authority and power, not to mention I'm the only one capable of defeating those creature you just saw." He talked down to the boy. "Plus, I'm willing to give some respect for the clearly smarter human in our presence." Dipper groaned as Mabel blushed once more. This was the first time anyone has ever called her smart, and to indirectly say Dipper was dumb was just the icing on the cake.

"Fine, fine. I'm willing to let this slide for the moment. Now tell me, Steven, Diamond, whatever your name is, what are those creatures?

"They are like me, gems. But from what little I saw of them, they were corrupted."

"Corrupted?" Asked the confused Mabel.

"Yes, corrupted. Nearly 5,000 years ago, a war for this planet broke out." He explains as his diamond begins to light up. From there, they say beings, clearly humanoid shaped, but some, inhumanly big and strong. Their were two sides in that picture, fighting some sort of battle. Four distinct and tall beings seemed to command and lead one side, while the other was lead by one singular pink shaded being. "The battle waged on for nearly one thousand years, until the rebellion against my homeworld succeeded in their tactics. We had to abandon the earth, realizing to much was lost just to fight back." He went quiet for a second, as if he was remembering something rather unpleasant. Then the hologram changed, putting up an image of three diamonds connected together, though they made a shape that made it look like a piece was missing. "Our leaders and our divine creators, the Diamonds, decided to launch one final attack on the planet. Using their combined might, they sent out a wave of light that affected the physical forms of any rebel that was still on our planet. That light, that corruption wave, changed all those rebels, affecting them in both mind and body. Any Gem that went against our Homeworld was hit and turned into the mindless savages they acted like. That is their penance, that is their prison." Steven smiled a little creepily, which made the two twins back away a little."

"Wait, if what your saying is true, than why haven't we've seen monster's run around the world? Why are we only seeing them now? And if their was a war of that magnitude during the beginning of man's history, why hasn't anyone noticed any remains or recordings of it? Dipper inquired, getting a little suspicious of the Diamond's claims.

Steven shrugs indifferently. "How should I know? Up until about two to three decades ago, my kind wanted nothing to do with anything related to the earth. Its not my fault humans are too stupid to notice the obvious right in front of their faces." The twins, mostly Dipper, try not to be offended by that comment as they get back to the problem at hand.

"Okay, so what do we do about it? How do we stop them?" Dipper inquires.

"We, oh no, this is the for a subordinate, which, fortunately for you, I have plenty of." Steven then takes out a little device in his pocket as he lays it out in front of him. Then another image pops out of it and shows off a tall, green being with triangle hair and floating hair.

"Greetings my Diamond. I presume that your objective was completed." Peridot greeted.

"No time for pleasantries, Peridot. I need you to send in the Jasper to my location, and tell her to bring a destabilizers."

"Oh, yeah, about that, my Diamond, I hate to inform you, but the Jasper has been proofed, along with the Lazuli." Peridot sheepishly said as she prepared for an outburst. Steven gritted his teeth as he tries to contain his anger.

"Tell me, what happened." He murmured angrily as Dipper starts to smirk a little at the sight before him.

"There, there was an engine malfunction when we landed, so I sent them both with adequate instructions to fix it on their own. But of course, they had to go and mess it up, my Diamond." Peridot begins to laugh a little. "I mean, you wouldn't believe how stupid those clods were being. They couldn't even..."

"I have no time for games, Peridot. I want to know, how long until either of them properly reform."

"Oh, I, I really don't know, my Diamond. It could take hours, maybe even the rest of the week for just the Jasper to reform." She nervously says as she saw the anger seeping out of his face. "You know , my Diamond, if I could be of some assistance, I could delay the ships repair and help in any way I can." The technician suggested, as Steven gripped the device, and started to break it. "I take that as a no?" She finally says before the little Diamond crushes it completely as he threw it against the tent wall.

"Idiots, idiots, idiots! I'm surround by idiots! I should've brought my pearl, she would've had more competence than any of them combined." The tyrant steamed as he took out his own trident once more." Well, I guess that saying my father says is true. If you truly want something done right, you got to do it yourself." He states as he prepares to march right out of the entrance, when he was stopped by the twins.

"Whoa, where do you think your going, little brat?" Dipper steps in. "You are just as hurt as the rest of us, and I honestly don't want to leave the town I plan on overtaking in the hands of a freak like yourself."

"Are you that dumb? You might be the most dense human I've ever seen, and I've visited a zoo full of dense humans." Steven says in disbelief. "Must we do this again? Look i'll make it simple for you. Me: Gem. You: Flesh bag. The only way to defeat those monsters is with a strong enough force, or a jolt of electricity." He shows off his powers once more, giving Dipper more than a little taste of it, burning the shoulder pad of his suit. "You especially don't have the strength to penetrate their form, so unless you can summon lightning from the sky, I doubt you can be of any help to me.." He once again tries to walk, only to be stopped by Dipper once again, this time, by a certain amulet.

"Even without this amulet, I still have more than enough power to take on those creatures. And unless you let us help, I can guarantee that you'll never see this again." He threatened, which made the tyrant chuckle.

"So now the weakling finally stands up to me in the real way." He smirks until he finally relents. "Fine, but just know that as soon as we defeat those rejects, I'm taking that amulet, one way, or another." He says as he marches off. "So, what are you waiting for? We don't have all day."

Dipper grumbles as he follows suit. "I can't believe this." He says as he tries to use his magic to fix up his arm, trying to get his mind of the little Diamond's commanding attitude.

Mabel just smiles as she followed the two. "I'm so going to marry him." She whispers as she tries to walk by the Diamond's side.

Meanwhile back in the shack, Stanley had finally come out of the room. "I'm back with the first aid, along with your favorite: Mabel juice! How's that sound?" He announces, only to find he was completely alone again. "Anyone here? No, just me? Oh well. I guess that means more juice and bandages for me." He chuckles as he tries to make the best out of the current situation.

* * *

"Seriously, how could these things escape?!" Shouted the voice of the one armed pearl. Despite the missing limb, she remained as graceful as ever, if not a little more forceful in her attacks as she attempted to poof an oncoming monster. "How could anything break through 7 feet of rock that easily!?

"I'm not sure!" Shouted the irritated fusion leader as she brutally pounded on a monster until it poofed back to its Gem. "All I'm aware of is that whatever it was, it wasn't alone. And they were after something. Something important, something powerful." She says with slight concern. And from a distance, as both tried to figure out what to do next, something was right above them. It wasn't as big as the other monsters, but it still looked ferocious and intimidating. It had been waiting for its chance at revenge against those that sealed her way, against those that beat her until all she saw was a bright pink light. It waited, patiently as she lurked over them on the tree she was on. Neither of them suspected a thing. She leapt. This was her chance. All it needed to do was give them a good pounce on and they...

"Watch out!" A young voice called out, The little girl that had been with the two older Gems leapt into the air, carrying a large pink sword. She lunged it forward, aiming it at the creature that threatened to harm her friends.

Poof.

With one mighty swing, the young girl had sliced through the creature. A bright light shined through the wound she had made, until the creature was no more but a little gem. The girl landed very impressively, as she didn't even look back to see the awesome feat she had just accomplished. She put the sword back in its Scabbard as she picked up the fallen gem and gave them to the leader.

"Well done Connie. I see your reflexes are getting sharper." Garnet stoically complemented as she surrounded all three Gems in a bubble before sending them off.

"Thank you." The little girl said humbly as she gave a little bow to her two guardians. "It wouldn't have been possible without your guidance and training,"

This sight especially made Pearl smile. Sometime 13 years ago, a mission went wrong. A homeworld pod was sent to search and find something. What it was looking for, nobody really knew, for it never accomplished its goal. The two Gems of Pearl and Garnet were all that was left of the rebellion, all that was left of Rose's mission. When they saw that pod, they weren't thinking straight. They were disgruntled, unfocused, and rash. The fight lasted for hours on end, with no clear sign of either side gaining an advantage, The fight was eventually taken to the streets, where the pod began to malfunction, and started to attack random citizens. Then one car, smashed right into it, causing a small explosion that was strong enough to knock the gems out. When they awoke, they saw no sign of the pod, only a small crater in the road, the smashed up car, a trail of blood, and a sound of crying. When they inspected it, it was a little baby girl, no more than a few months old. Knowing that they were ultimately responsible, they took her in as if she was one of her own. As she grew, she learned of the accident, and about homeworld's involvement. She never blamed the Gems, they raised her, but she did blamed Homeworld. So since the age of 6, Connie had been trained in the art of combat, defense and war. She didn't care about any pain she endured, she didn't care if she was about to die from exhaustion, strain, or stress. She embraced it, hoping for, no, longing for the day she could avenge her parents. She still had nightmare about that night. About the pod, about the symbol it held.

About the bright yellow diamond.

"At ease Connie, lets not celebrate just yet." She dismissed her as all three started to plan their next move. "We still got a dozen or so left, and we still haven't got a clue as to what caused it." Pearl exclaimed tired from getting no answers at all.

Before Garnet could respond to get her to calm down, a noise was heard. It was a grunting noise, a predatory like sound. It was dominating, big, and getting closer. Each one of the rebels turned around to the very source of the sound, holding up each of their weapons, in case things were about to get messy. They saw a giant purple, cat like corrupted gem prowling towards them. The creature was on the defensive, sensing their unease emanating from the tree of them, but for the most part, it was rather calm. It sniffed the air in curiosity, as it was encountering something familiar.

Connie held her sword up high, ready to jump towards danger once again to protect her friends, but before she could do anything, she was stopped by the calm hand of the white gem, who's eyes seem to water at the sight of the beast. Likewise, Garnet was at a loss for words as she made her weapons go away. She slowly walked towards the best with her right hand forward, as the left one covered her mouth, wiping away the occasional tear.

The beast was a little reluctant. It back away as it was confused by the feelings it was now experiencing. Why weren't they attacking her? Why wasn't it attacking them? And why did at least two of them seem so familiar?

Garnet had finally made her way to the corrupted quartz, and calmly placed her palm on her soft, whitish hair. "Amethyst." She whispered as her eye's begin to tear up even more.

Amethyst was a Quartz that Rose found in the kindergarten a few thousand years ago. From Rose's guess, she popped out the momment the corruption wave was set. Despite some, initial reluctance from her team, Rose made her apart of the team. Amethyst was like a loyal pet, no, more than that, she was her a great teammate and friend. She had a habit of running off and often bringing trash into Pearl's room( in fact, she seemed to just mess with the white gem in general.) But Rose always seemed to get the rowdy Gem to calm down. Rose, oh how much she adored her. She would experiment nearly daily, trying to find a way the reverse her curse, to bring her back to her true gem status. But since Rose's, parting, Amethyst went crazy, wild, and irrational. Both Pearl and Garnet had to poof her, bubble her up for her own good, hoping for the day that they would fulfill Rose' wish, to heal her.

"Is that, is that the Amethyst that you guys told me about?" Connie finally caught to her team's sudden speechlessness. Both could only just nod as Pearl also walked up to give the Pearl a little pat. Amethyst, who's mind was starting to get a little more clear, looked straight at Pearl, before giving her a big lick. "Yup, this is definitely Amethyst." She said dryly, half annoyed that her team hadn't changed since she last saw her, which brought a light chuckle to Connie and Amethyst.

"She's okay, after all these years, she's okay." Garnet sobbed as she embraced the beastly Quartz, as did Pearl, and soon, Connie. Amethyst felt, good on the inside. She couldn't really describe the feeling, but she felt warm deep down. It was a good and welcomed warmth, calming, soothing, comforting, loving. If she had eyes, tears would already be falling down her face like a rushing river. She never thought she would ever feel like this again, not since...

Wait. The Pink.

Without any warning, Amethyst roared furiously in the air, shacking of the loving embrace of her team. She sniffed everywhere, trying to find the scent, the aurora, the menace...

The Yellow.

Ah

And with a sudden burst of speed, she lunged into the depths of the deep words, leaving her teammates with confused expressions as they pondered what the heck had just happened.

"Why did she freak out? Did we do something to offend her or something?" Connie asked a little worried about her newest teammate.

"I'm, i'm, I don't think so, i'm not sure. Amethyst back in the day had a knack for sensing anything troubling. Its like she can sense what people are putting out, enmity, peace. Who, or whatever she's running towards most have strong negative feelings."

"But why would she run towards, whatever it is? She may be rowdy, obnoxious, and slightly annoying at times, but she would do anything like this randomly! She always has a reason for doing something like this. There, must, it just, uhg, why can't anything be clear today!?" She screamed to the sky. Almost if it was waiting for that shout out, a huge surge of electricity shot into the sky as it lit the gray sky with a brilliant flash of yellow. None of the Gems or human present understood exactly what that was.

"Well, whatever she heading towards, it might hold some answers to whatever's going on around here. Lets go." She commanded as all three of them went to follow their former teammate. None of them would have admitted it, but they felt something dark, something foreboding coming their way. All of them felt whatever it was that Amethyst was tracking, they might not like what it was she found.

Oh, how right they were.

* * *

Steven wasn't sure if he ever felt like this before. On Homeworld, their were so very few, if any at all, that were willing to oppose him. Sure, their were the times he had those training sessions with Jasper, but those hardly counted. She constantly beat him even though he was an unarmed, slightly confused child, like he knew anything about combat back then. Nowadays, Jasper could hardly lay a finger on him, which always made him seek a challenge when no other choice was given. Yes, he was a diamond, a royal figure among the ranks of his fellow gems, but he ways more than willing to personally shatter gems if given the opportunity. As he ran his trident into the body of the monster he was facing, he could only think about the thrill of actually facing something that could hurt him. Sure, he knew that they were no match for him, but the way they challenged him, faced him without thought, without a plan, except to needlessly slash everything in sight, that, that's what made it a challenge. That's what made this so enjoyable.

Electricity flowed through the little Diamond's body as he channeled all of the energy into his weapon, making the creature shout in pain, before finally making its body fall apart. "Ahh" he says as he picks up the gem. "To think, you were once a mighty solder. You would've made a fine addition to my army." He smirks as he places it in a yellow bubble. "I say, that's two for me. How do you two fair?" He asks a little mockingly, not really expecting them to be of any use.

"Oh, did the little baby finally fill in his big boy pants?" Dipper mocks as he blasts away his monster into a tree, poofing it in the process. "That's three on mine count. How does it feel.." Dipper never gets the chance to finish his retort as the little Diamond throws his trident right at Dipper's head, making the boy shriek as he ducked. "Why I outa.." He shouted, only to notice that one of the corrupted gems had been right behind him, about to bite him in half until Steven's weapon went into its mouth and pierced its head, causing it to groan in agony as it poofed. "Your welcome." Steven said snobbishly as he walks to pick up his trident. "Try to keep up with the pace, flesh bag." Dipper could only groan as he resisted the urge to use his powers on him right then and there.

Mabel meanwhile had no trouble whatsoever( mostly due to the fact that she wasn't trying to one up someone) as she used to power of the amulet to smack the creatures up and down. She laughed manically as she smacked them around like a rag doll. Whenever Dipper and her put on a show, she always went out of her way to cause at least one person some pain. Whether it be someone in the audience or their Great Uncle Stanley, Mabel would always cause pain to someone. But, she had never went out like this, Dipper and Great Uncle Stanford always warned her to always hold back while in public. She always listened to them, conforming to their rules, to their standards. But this, this was liberating. This was freedom, and she was going to enjoy every single moment of it.

Steven and Dipper were still having their own little grudge match as they continues their assault on the monsters. None of them were willing to falter, none of them were willing to show the other any sign of weakness. Dipper cast a spell that ensnared two more of the beasts in grass until their gem's literally popped out of their forms. Steven went into the center of the field, spreading out a field of electricity, poofing three more Gems. And Mabel, well, lets just she lifted out who knows how many at a time as she forced them into the ground.

"I believe the earth term is "in your face." if I am not mistaken." Steven states he smirks right in Dipper's face, knowing full well that he got the better of the mocking human. Dipper said nothing as he simply lifted up his hands and blasted a giant ball of fire above them, poofing a gem that was right above them.

"There, now we are tied, six and six, one more, and I win." Dipper smirks, with Steven giving and equally devious smile.

"Yo, meat heads," Mabel called out as she floated back down to their level. "You have plenty of time to whip them out later, now, can you focus on the thing that's about to kill you!" She shouts as they all look at a new monster, purple and catlike. It roared as it closed in at her target, the little boy with a diamond in his chest. She completely ignored them as she prepared to make the yellow pay.

"Stay back. I'm warning you!" Steven said with a slight hesitation in his voice. This monster wasn't just like the other ones. Not only was it bigger, it had a certain ferocity to it, like it knew what it was doing. It knew who he was, it knew his symbol, his power, and he knew that this, whatever it used to be, wasn't going to stop until he was dead.

"You asked for this!" He said as he summoned his power to shoot lightning, until the creature did something unexpected. She turned around, and with its long, strong tail, it batted him, right in the Gem. This caused some sort of feedback loop in his power, knocking him straight into a tree, cracking the wooden plant in half, and leaving the little Gem boy, unable to move.

"Dear sister, I do believe it is our time to flee!" Dipper shouted as he grabbed Mabel's hand and prepared to run from it. Mabel stood in place, not wiling to leave now.

"Brother, we can't just leave him! He's helped us thus far, we can't abandon him now when he need's help!"

"Why! Tell me why right now! He's an alien, you said so yourself. Who knows what's going to happen if we let him go free?! Don't you remember what Great Uncle Stanford left for us, his greatest lesson!? Trust no one!"

"If your so keen on following him in every footstep he takes, then why should you ever trust me!? Why should I ever trust you!?" She screamed at him, leaving Dipper completely speechless as she heads towards the monster.

Mabel wasted no time in her attempt to save the little diamond. "Hey fur ball, try to pick on something your own size!" She shouted as her eye's glowed a pure blue light. She punched her fists into the ground, burying them deep into the earth and screamed in, releasing more power than she ever exerted before. It was painful, exhausting, and it felt like it was tearing her body apart from the inside. Soon, the ground beneath them began to glow the same light blue glow as all three beings rose along with them. Steven managed to open his eyes long enough to see her display of power. He was, intrigued to say the least. He read up on the history of the weapon, and even within the palms of the most experienced Gems, he never saw or witnessed anything or anyone with such pure, raw power.

Mabel was tired, and faint. She was starting to bleed from her nose from under all the strain she was experiencing. She couldn't keep her head straight as she started to lose balance on the rock she was on. The glow started to fade as well as they reached about 40 feet above the ground. Dipper could only gasp in horror and hope that her sister would turn out alright. Amethyst, that snarling beast, finally turned her attention to the little girl. She sensed her anger, her mania, her greed. She was not a good person, especially if she was protecting the yellow. The purple beast leered over the weakened girl as she prepared to end her with one good slash across the body. She raised up her mighty paw, prepared to end the little magic girl..

"Stop!" Amethyst turned around to see the little tyrant, somehow mustering the strength to stand up, using his trident as leverage. "Meet. Your. End!" He yelled as he raised the trident over his head, and with all of the strength he had left, plunged it to the ground, releasing all the electricity from his body, it spreading into the pillar of rock they stood on, to the sky right above them, showing off a brilliant flash of yellow. The rock began to crack with all of that power seeping into it, and it wasn't long before the tower of rubble they stood on fell up, leaving our three worn out fighters to fall. Steven Diamond, wasting no time at all, used the falling rocks to make his way to the unconscious girl. Using al of the agility and speed in his body, he pushed himself to her presence and grabbed ahold of her. Amethyst meanwhile, fell to the earth first, being smashed and poofed against the falling debris. A large, mushroom like cloud appeared into the air, making everything blurry and hard to see.

"Mabel!" Dipper screamed. He franticly without worry for himself rushed into the dust cloud, not caring if he could be hurt at the moment. How could he ever let her go this far? And for what? A bratty alien boy who'd probably already left them to die already? Suddenly, the cloud disappeared, revealing a small crater. In its center were two distinct things. A Purple Quartz Gem laid within the cracks of the crater, and a certain yellow tyrant holding in his arms, a weak but now conscious Mabel. She had a small smile on her face as she rubbed the face of her savior. "My hero." She said weakly and affectionately, not that Steven actually bothered to pay attention.

"But, wha, how, why?" Dipper pondered, wondering why he would go through all that trouble when the little Diamond made it very clear he didn't like him.

"Because you nimble minded fool," The little diamond berated the brother twin, "she has earned my respect, and despite my lack of empathy for the likes of you, I gave you my word that we'd work together, and letting you clearly superior half die would betray that."

This time, Dipper paid no heed to Steven's insult, for he was more concerned about the status of his sister. She was hurt because he didn't trust her, because they didn't trust each other. And now, she was saved by a total, shady, and bratty stranger because she trusted him. Exactly how much truth did Great Uncle Stanford's words hold?

Dipper and Steven lowered Mabel, helping her to her feet. Before anyone else could say anything, they heard a rustling in the woods once again. This time, three people came out, looking tired, battered, and confused. The twins wondered exactly who these strange beings were, seeing as two of them had gems in them like the little tyrant before them. Steven, however looked intensely at them, as if he was seeing them after a long period of time. He saw their uniforms, their symbol, the sword the runty human girl welded, the shape, the very defiance it represented. The Crystal Gems stared intently at the little Diamond, paying little heed to the other two. They saw his clothes, his weapon, his aurora of authority and discipline, they saw his gem, his diamond. Despite the small size, their was no doubt on who he was.

"Yellow Diamond." Garnet said while gritting her teeth. Pearl leaned forward, as if she was about to charge at them. Connie, however, did nothing as she stared intensely at his gem. The color, the shape, the destruction it caused. She knew that symbol all to well, she had seen it in every nightmare since her parent's death.

"YOU!" She shouted as she unexpectedly( to the Gems at least) jumped forward to slash the little Diamond. Before even Steven could do anything, Dipper raised his left arm, and surround all three of them in a shield.

"I suppose these are friends of yours?" Dipper remarked.

"Not in the slightest. I do believe this may be time to fall back for the day, wouldn't you say?"

"Agreed." Dipper said as his eyes glowed bright once more. And within a brilliant flash, the three antagonistic kids were gone, leaving a fiercely angry Connie, a troubled minded Pearl, and stoically silent Garnet as she picked up the purple Quartz gem from the cracks in the ground.

* * *

"So who were those guys? They had gems in their bodies, like you, only, you know, not monstrous or slobbery." Mabel remarked. After retreating, the three kids this time headed towards the little Diamond's base.

"They're the crystal gems, the rebellion group that thwarted the efforts of homeworld." Steven said with his head lowered a little. "It looks like a small number of them survived, a pathetic lot of them granted, but still" he gets a little more angry at this part. "They should've been corrupted along with the rest of those miserable rocks. This, this could potentially be a threat to my plan."

"Oh, a, speaking of that, I guess I should give you this." Mabel smiled as she took off her amulet, much to her brother's reluctance.

"Mabel, what are you doing! We never agreed to give that to him!"

"Really brother? He saved my life! This is the least we could do for him." She handed it over to the little Diamond, who looked at her curiously. He pondered for a few seconds before sticking it back out, much to the twins surprise.

"You, you helped, save, my life also." He stopped at multiple points, like he was having trouble saying thank you. "I saw how you wielded that weapon. It lacks skill and discipline, but I could sense the pure, unbridle fury and power coming out from you. You, you are a, unique human, to say the least."

Mabel blushed furiously now, feeling flattered by all the compliments the little Diamond has given her today, while her brother was completely slacked jawed. This was the most humble the little tyrant has been all day, and it went all towards his sister.

"So, I believe that you should have the amulet. I can show you how to weild it properly. In exchange, I suppose we could be allies as you suggested."

Before Mabel could give her answer, Dipper pulled her to the side. "Mabel, we can't do this!"

"Why? Why!? Dipper, didn't you learn nothing from today!? I'm alive, we're alive, because of him! Because ii took a chance and trusted someone!" She yelled at her brother, which once again made him a lost for words.

"Dipper, I know how much Great Uncle Stanford meant to us, meant to you, but your not him. We're not him, we're completely different people. Maybe he had a reason for not trusting anyone, but we're siblings brother, twins. We're meant to be close together, we've always have been." She said sincerely. "Don't you remember our vow?"

"To stay together, rise together, be strong together, forever." He repeated with a soft face. "I, I suppose if we're going to take over this town, we should do it our way." He said as here geared towards the little tyrant. "And I guess I should be grateful for saving my sister, Diamond." He held out his hand. "Truce?" Steven, with a sneaky smile, shook his hand also. As he did, Dipper leaned closer to his face. "But just so you know, I trust my sister, but don't think for a second that I trust you. Give me one reason to think your a danger to her, and I'll personally ensure your end." He smirks.

Steven was not fazed by this treat, in fact, he seemed rather amused. "I'm so glad that we understand each other. This will be an interesting relationship, don't you agree." He laughs.

Dipper turned around along with his sister as they leave the little diamond by himself. "I'm counting on it." Dipper whispers as they depart.

* * *

A little boy about the age of ten or so wandered into the former fighting ground of our three antagonistic children. He wore a hat with a pine tree shaped on it, which did little to cover his big bushy white hair. He inspected the sight, the craters, the various cracks on the ground, the burn marks on the trees, the small metal hole in the...

what

He went to inspect it. It seemed to be some kind of container. It was broken, but what was inside it was completely intact.

A dark red Journal with a golden, six fingered hand, and a number 3 in the middle of it.

He opened it up, accidently turning to the last page, which had three words written in bright, blood red.

TRUST NO ONE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time:  
> Monsters and machines.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I now this must be unexpected since I leave tomorrow, but, I had to do something to get my mind clear. My grandfather has cancer now, and its only a matter of time until he dies. I, I really needed to try to forget that, but I wanted to get this out first. Thank you, thank once again to all of you loyal readers who have supported my stories. Sometimes when I'm feeling low, I get a new review that really lights up my day. So I would like to say this before I go.  
> Please, wherever you are, don't be negative, don't go out and be that guy who wants to tell someone something bad just for the fun of it. Be an inspiration, be a light to others who are down, who are hard on themselves. Sometimes the right words, whether in public or online, can be exactly what someone needs in that moment. That's the message I'm going to spread while I'm at camp, so I hope I can spread this to you guys at well.  
> I own nothing.

The next two days were not too kind to the little Diamond's serving gems. When he came back to his base, he was met by the arguing of his Jasper and Peridot, each blaming each other for the damages to the ship, as well as for making their Diamond go at, whatever he was facing alone. To say that the Diamond was steamed was an understatement. Looking at his mere presence was like waiting for a bomb to go off, scary and nerve wrecking. All three Gems presence were on their knees, just waiting for the little Diamond to get on with whatever he had planned for them.

"Do you know what makes me upset?" The Diamond simply said, slightly confusing the yellow serving gems as they stared at each other. Steven turned around, not staring at them. His voice also seemed to lift a little. "Go ahead, my subjects, tell me." He insisted.

"Uh, when things take an unexpected turn and mess up your plan?" Peridot weakly said.

"When weak Gems are unable to preform even the simplest of tasks and assignments?" Jasper offered.

"When your forced into a situation that makes every part of your life less than ideal?" Lapis stated voidlessly, as if she wasn't really worried about a wrong answer.

The little Diamond just chuckled loudly, turning towards them with a smile that sent slight shivers down their back. The Diamond might've been small, but for a little kid, he was really terrifying. "Oh, oh, so close, so very, very close. I'm almost willing to forget your incompetence today by the shear complexity of your understanding." The diamond said very demeaning, clear not meaning any of what he was saying. Sadly, Jasper did not catch on to his sarcastic tone.

"Really?" She asked, actually believing in this ray of hope for a minute. She was answered with a trident in the chest, pinning her to the wall. She gasped for air immediately as she struggled to pry the weapon from her body, or at the very least, be poofed.

"What makes me upset is when I'm clearly the only one on this ship capable of doing anything around here. You two..." he aid sternly, pointing at Peridot and the pinned down Quartz soldier. "Are some of the most capable gems that my court has to offer, yet when I ask for some simple assistance, to take part in an endeavor I should be leading in, I get word instead that my so called best, are acting like newly formed rubies!" He shouted, which made the three yellow serving Gems wince once more. "How am I ever going to get what I seek, when I have you of all gems serving by my side?!" He shouted at them, making the quickly stumble for an answer. "Well!? I'm waiting!"

"Uh, uh we'll be, we'll try, no, we will work together more to act better as a unit. I suppose that a proficient training simulation would be effective enough to make us better in out respective duties?" She have offered, have questioned, too nervous to actually speak her mind against the diamond. The little tyrant just processed this for a moment, contemplating whether or not her suggestion was adequate enough. Steven walked towards Jasper, who was still trying to pry the Trident from her body. "What do you say Jasper. Are you going to work with the Peridot?"

"Yes, yes my Diamond, if that is what you wish!" She gasped in pain, the feeling of the trident starting to get a little more than she could bear. She would've preferred to be cracked like the Lazuli than to endure this much pain.

Finally, the Little Diamond sighed. He turned around, using his power to zap the Jasper. Cracks of yellow appear all over her body as she screams not only in pain, but in relief that she was about to be poofed. And in no time at all, the Quartz soldier was nothing more than the Gem on her noise. "Report to me by the end of tomorrow. That should give you enough time for you both to reform." Steven simply stated as he prepared to leave.

"What do you mean..." The green technician tried to question, but before she could finish, the little Diamond plucked the little green gem on her forehead as if it were a grape on a vine, and her form immediately vanished, leaving her limb enhancers on the ground with a thud.

"Come Lapis, your with me for the time being. We must plan for the coming day ahead." Steven stated, shocking the Blue Gem with surprise. For the most part, she had just been a slave to the other Gems, the little Diamond not really saying or doing much to her since the day he freed her. She just followed, slightly happy that the other two were, indisposed for the time being.

The two just continued to walk down the hall. "You know, Lapis, today was far from what I was expecting. It was, intriguing to say the least. I met some, interesting humans down there you know." He said with a smirk, while the water Gem just listened in. "It was quite the experience. One of them actually knew how to respect a diamond, the first of her kind to do so. The other one, he was, quite irksome." He then began to chuckle upon remembering Dipper. "He actually thought he could oppose me with the little power that he had. He though, a little dust maggot like himself, was on par with a Diamond!" He howled at that thought, leaving the tall and lanky Gem somewhat confused. "Oh, I know that he's going to be trouble, I just do. People of his ilk tend to never give up, even when they're clearly outmatched." He started to smile a little more sinisterly. "But I will break him. He'll come to know the might of the authority, but for now, I must play this game. I'll stick to our alliance for now. And when they outgrow their use.." He says as he lifts up a single finger, sparking it full of electricity, before closing it, stopping the surge of energy. "I'll snuff them out."

"That's, that is a wonderful plan, my Diamond. I'm sure it will succeed. However.." She said with a low volume in her voice. "why are you talking to me about this. I'm flatter your confiding me with you thoughts, but why are..."

"Because in a day or to, I'm going to require your service." The Diamond once again went back to his usual stern tone as he went ahead of the former mirror Gem. "I'm going to call upon their "help" for a recovery mission, and I'm going to need someone just in case anything goes off plan." He simply stated. "The Jasper's too brutish and destructive for this mission, and the Peridot is just plain annoying. Your talents should be adequate enough for a task such as this. Plus, you the only one so far who hasn't made a complete fool out of yourself." He says before finally walking away to his chambers. "Don't mess it up." He threatens.

Lapis was at a lost for words. Finally, she had the chance to do more for the one that saved her. Finally, she had the chance to be more than just a menial slave around the ship.

Finally, he had the chance to prove herself to her Diamond.

* * *

The next few days were not much better to the twins,, or rather more specifically, not for Dipper. Still taking the time to heal from his broken arm, Dipper spent the next two days nose deep into his Great Uncle's Journal for anything on the on the little tyrant, his kind, or anything relating to the Gems. If her was going to align himself with a sketchy alien overlord, then anything against him would be welcomed.

But, there was nothing. Occasionally, the word "Gem" would pop up, looking like it was describing a specific group if people, but it was nothing useful. There was no weaknesses, no specific features, no nothing. Sure, there was a whole section he could've looked into, but it was in no language he could decipher. No code, no key he could follow, nothing that would help him read it. Dipper sighed. His Great Uncle Stanford might've been the smartest man in the world, but he was the worst at being specific, and the last thing Dipper needed at the moment was a challenge for his noggin.

Mabel actually had fun in the last two days. Since Dipper was more focused on their Great Uncle's work than their financial woes, Mabel was free to take charge of their show without any restraint from her brother. So on the first night alone, she called upon one member of the audience to the stage. She then announced she was going to light him on fire, without leaving any burns on the body. With a wave of her hand, she managed to light him up in blue flame, leaving no burn marks on the body. However, what she didn't tell the audience, or the man she lit on fire for that matter, that the victim of her spell would still feel like they were on fire. The man screamed in pain, trying to tell people that he needed help, but Mabel had already placed him in a invisible box, where he ran around in circles until he passed out from lack of oxygen. The audience applauded, convinced by the show girl that the man was merely shouting in joy and passed out from excitement.

That's pretty much how the rest of the show went. There was the classic "swords in the box trick", where the people inside actually were impaled with swords, but still stayed alive, even with them painfully bleeding out with the weapon stuck in them. And then there was the invisibility gag, where she would actually make someone invisible, but forgot to mention the small side effect of madness that came with it. Sad to say, that man would never be seen again, though tales of a wailing spirit that lives in the woods still live on to this very day.

All and all, Mabel had a full and fun two days. After the 2nd days performance, Mabel walked to the side of the stage, wiping off some rather suspicious red markings on her hands, making sure that no one was watching her from behind. From there, she was greeted by her brother, who as she expected, was still buried deep into the book. She rolled her eyes as she leaned on her brainy brother's head. "So how was my performance/? I suppose I added enough flair, but I don't think that woman was too happy with her new set of eyes." She smiled as she thought about how hilarious the woman was when she saw her rather, nocturnal set of vison.

"So I suppose that blood on your hands isn't a lawsuit waiting to happen?" He idly said, not really paying heed to what horrid deed she may or may have not have done.

"Whaaat?" She playfully shouted. "I honestly didn't mean to make him so scared, but once he knew what I was about to do, he just had to fight it. Poor guy, I saw his wallet, looked like he was about to move out of state." She sail as she shrugged off whatever she did to that poor sole as nothing. "Oh well, I guess that one guy who has the smarts not to come to another show."

"Dear sister, I would berate you about the overuse of your power and the cost of recurring customers, if I wasn't so busy trying to learn about our latest, encounter with the abnormal of Gravity Falls." He said quite stoically, making it clear he wasn't in the mood for any nonsense. "I've been looking in this blasted book for two days straight, and i can't find any evidence on anything about out yellow "friend". He said with disdain, as if friend was the last thing he wanted to call the little brat.

"Oh, your just overthinking the situation brother" Mabel said casually. "You know, for the time being, he is our ally." Dipper looked up, wondering exactly what her sister was getting at. "You forget that we have direct access to his presence right? If you want to observe him that badly, than all you need to do is walked up to him, bring him along on one of you silly "escapades", and viola, you got everything you need to know."

"Mabel, if I wasn't so convinced that this was an excuse for you to see him again, then maybe I would applaud the actual thought you put in your suggestion." He spoke with slight appreciation in his tone.

"That's, that's beside the point!" She defended herself, once again, a little too loudly. "But in all honesty Dipper, is it worth it? I mean, sure he has an ego, and he is certainly ambitious enough to oppose us, but he's a kid. If anything, his little grudge match with you is more cute than threatening." She said with a small blush on her face.

"Oh save your affections for something that's worth it." He said as he tried to get over how annoyed he was. "He's an unknown, and what's unknown, is dangerous. Besides..." He says as he tries to clear his mind of his frustration. "Its not like we're his favorite people or anything. What are the chances that he'll just invite us over to his side. "Its not like he's going to walk straight to our front door and ask for us to be in his presence.

* * *

The next day, the twins went out to the tent early in the mourning, finding something that they really didn't expect to see, no matter how much Mabel wished for it to happen. Right in front of them, it was the little Diamond himself, standing in all his ruling glory; right behind him , being a tall, blue skinned girl with creepily large and reflective eyes that were just full of emptiness and sadness.

"Hello Pines siblings. I am requesting your presence for an important endeavor that requires your services." The Diamond stated as he stares straight at the dumbfounded twins. All Dipper could think of at the moment was this...

' I can't believe that he literally walked straight to our front door" "What are you doing here, Diamond? Why do you want us?" Dipper said skeptically.

"Dipper, don't be an idiot, he clearly want us to help, in whatever it is that it is, right." Mabel said flirtatiously.

"Indeed, miss Pines." The Diamond stated formally. "I'm looking for another artifact from my Homeworld, and it seems as though it is within close quarters of your location. I believed since this, town as you call it, is where you currently occupy in, you have a better grasp of the layout than I do. This could prove vital to finding it."

"Why of COURSE we'll help, RIGHT Dipper!?" Mabel elbowed her brother in the stomach, emphasizing her words, making it clear that this was the opportunity that they have been waiting for. Finally, Dipper had the chance potentially learn something vital about his new "ally", and Mabel had the chance to flirt freely.

After some thought, Dipper finally relented. "Fine, we'll help you. Now exactly where are is this artifact?

* * *

The place that the little Diamond was referring to happened to be Lake Gravity Falls. The Twins, along with their Great Uncle Stanely( who was wearing fishing clothes and gear) headed out with the two Gems, only to be stopped at the sight of a number of people. Now, had this been a normal day, then maybe only about five or ten other people at most would be their, but today happened to be "family fun day". which meant just about everybody and their mothers were there that day to catch fish and hang out, much to the dismay of the twins.

"Ah, come on! On the one day we actually try to go out, everyone else is here! How are we going to find what we're looking for in this jumbled mess." Mabel distressed.

Dipper actually seemed to smile at that. "Don't worry, dear sibling, I believe I have the solution. Stanley, My Microphone." Dipper commanded the old man, to which he immediately complied. "Attention fishers of Gravity Falls!" The male twin announced, making everyone, even the red headed girl that was trying to wrestle down a flopping fish with her brothers chanting, stop to look up at the little showman. He held up an official looking contract before continuing. "As of last night, Lake Gravity Falls is now the official property of the Pines Family. So that all means you are trespassing on private property!" Everyone groaned as they immediately head towards the exit. "Please head to the exit, where Stanley here will collect all your fines for crossing illegally, not to mention the small fee for entering this place!" He said as Stanley set up a cardboard tollbooth, where the disgruntled faces of the townspeople reluctantly handed him over piles of money. "Thank you, thank you, please come again." The old man cheered as he tried to brighten up the faces of everyone."

"WAIT! Wait just one second!" The pines boy freezes in place as a man in an green uniform that wore a large green hat, that covered most of his face, save for his large nose. "I'm the manager here, and you can't just kick everyone out of a lake that's FREE to come to!"

"Yeah, weird how capitalism works. Also, it clearly states here on our contract that all previous ownership rights are immediately transferred to the right of the Pines Family, so, in other words, your fired." He smirked as he shoved the contract in his face.

"But, but, but.." The man tried to argue, but before he could his statement out, a jolt of electricity surged through him, making him fall to the ground. He stared at the source, which was Steven himself.

"The boy said to leave. Now Leave!" He growled, which made the man get up on his feet, and mutter something incoherent as he walks away. "Are all humans as that pesky?" He states."

"Eh, not all, but most, which is why people like us are around, to get rid of them, sometimes permanently." Mabel smiled as she walked next to her brother. "So you planned ahead for this?"

"Exactly. Since we're going to run this town eventually through force and conquest, I'd figured, why not try it the legal way first. I have no idea why so man find it irritating, it was actually mildly amusing." Dipper smirked as the entire group made their way towards the only boat that was left on the lake. They climbed aboard, greeting the only person left on the lake, a rather plumpish man wearing a blue denim jacket.. He also wore a slightly torn black shirt with a picture of a raptor on it. He seemed rather dismissive and unmoved by the appearance of the new people now on board.

"Welcome aboard. I'm Soos, you captain for this, whatever it is that your doing." He droned on like a robot, not really expressing any real emotion in his voice a he read some magazine. "Please, refrain from jumping up and down on the floor, as this boat is really old and not worth buying." He said just as Stanley's lower half sunk into the floor. "In the very likely event that we sink, you can just swim back to the sore, unless you can't swim, in that case, I guess I wont be paid or whatever." He stopped as he doesn't even bother to look at the controls as he starts the boat, lunging everyone on board a little forward.

Not sure what to make of that rather rude intro, Dipper just shrugged it off as he made his way towards the little tyrant. "So tell me exactly what were looking for, little brat. Why drag us out here?"

Lapis did not expect to hear his rude tone, and was rather upset at it. She shoved herself right in front of her diamond, and berated the rude boy. "How, how dare you talk down to my Diamond!" She shouted as the boat began to shake. Everyone looked at the sides as they watched the surrounding water float before them. Nobody knew what to expect and braced for impact, everyone except Soos, who wasn't even paying attention, and the little Diamond.

"Now, now Lapis." He smiled as he calmed her down. "He the one I told you about. Let him go for now."

"But, but, but my Diamond, he insulted your honor, talked down to you like.."

"Yes, I am aware of this, but don't you worry, he'll get what's coming to him in due time." He said as the Lazuli finally calmed down, dropping the water around them, and stopping the turbulence.

"What, what the hell was that!" Mabel shouted in shock.

"Oh right, how rude of me to forget." Steven snickered as his waved towards his loyal subject. "This here is my loyal subordinate, Lapis Lazuli. She a Gem with the ability of hydrokenisis, so watch you step, flesh bag." he walked up to Dipper, who continued to stare menacingly at the tyrant "Or I might not be able to stop her rage the next time."

"Just, just tell us why we're wasting our time for you." Dipper stated, trying to move on.

"Very well." His Gem once again glows, and two images of beetle like creatures. "These are the geode beetles of Heaven and earth, two important pieces of Gem culture. As such, they were lost, at least until I found them while mapping out the landscape." The image turns into a map of Gravity Falls. "I've located one of them to this location, so we'll split up and map the landscape while my Lazuli searches the water below. Clear enough for you?" The Diamond berated, making Dipper rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, except for one thing, why do need us? You could clearly do this on your own."

"Yes, but you know the land better than I do, and what's the point of having an alliance if you don't use it every once in a while." He smirked. "Also, I've heard tales of some sort of monster guardian, and I didn't feel like fighting one today, which is why your going to."

"Wait, what monster?" Dipper questioned, only for Mabel to answer that for him. "Oh, your talking about the Gobblewonker."

"The Gobblewonker, you mean that myth about the lake creature that roams in the water?" Dipper said in disbelief.

"Oh, don't you dare be one for a fool, little boy." Stanley, still stuck in the floor of the ship, said a little eerily. "The Gobblewonker has roomed these waters almost as long as time itself." Everyone, now curious to the old man's story, leaned in closer to listen. "Legend has it, that the Gobblewonker is an ancient creature, evolved straight from the Dinosuars. Once a rather docile creature, it lived in peace, always making sure to mind its own business. But one day, one day the sky's ran rampant with fire. A bright flash glowed in the air, blanketing everything on the planet with some kind of light. That light, oh that bright light, brought forth some kind of, change in the creature. Its nature, its very nature, changed. He grew vicious, vile, and destructive. Everything he came across, he would devour and destroy entirely. As such, his fetures changed as well, growing bigger and stronger the more nastier it became. To this day, the creature is said to still roam this lake, guarding Scuttlebutt Island, protect it from those he dare cross into his home." He clears his throat, finally stopping his eerie tone. "Or at least, that's what I've heard. So, who wants to help me up while I teach you kids how to cast a reel!" He said happily, only for the boat to come to a stop.

"We're here!" Mabel shouted. Everyone, save for Soos and Stan, got off and on to the Island, leaving the chipper old man stuck in his position. "Is no one going to free me? No. no one, oh well." He said as he grabbed on to his fishing reel. "I'm in the perfect position to fish." He said, right as a seagull landed on top of his head. "Hey little guy, wand to fish?"

* * *

The task went pretty straight forward from there. Lapis was instructed to sort through the water surrounding the island, while out three kids split up to investigate. At the moment, Steven Diamond was marching along on his own search. He just smiled as he thought of his own little plan. If this worked out, then he'd be killing to birds with one stone. Nothing would be able to stir him no, absolutely noth...

"Surprise!" The female twin announced herself, popping herself out of no where as she floated in the air. The little Diamond was not shocked in the slightest.

"You know, if your goal was to plan a sneak attack, then you should probably start by not glowing. I was able to see you a mile away." He plainly stated as he continues to walk away. Mabel, not getting the hint she was not wanted, just continued to float right beside him.

"So I was thinking about your offer to train, and while that's sweet and all, I don't think I'll be needing it."

"Oh really? How so?"

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I appreciate what your doing, little cutie" She rubbed her fingers across his nose. "Its just, you said yourself, I'm already powerful enough, why shouldn't that be enough. Shouldn't we be focusing on a, different lesson." She leaned in closely with a, suggestive tone.

"You do realize that shear force is not enough to win battles, right?" He stated simply, much to the slight disappointment of Mabel. "If one doesn't concentrate, than they're doomed to fail, no matter how powerful.

"WHaaaat? I'm focused. I'm totally concentrated." She said, not at all noticing her error in grammar.

"Then why do I have your amulet?" He raised up his hand, showing off said amulet.

"What!?" She said in shock, realizing just now she had lost it, "How, why, how did you do that without..."

"Like I said, this weapon takes concentration, and as I have painfully observed, you do not. Your very, very weak minded." He trots off, not taking heed to how she reacted to his little insult. But in that instant, he froze. He stared out in the horizon, as if he was being watched. Mabel, on the other hand, was not one to let that insult go.

"Now listen here, you, you, you, space tyrant, whatever you are! Don't you think I'm going to let you insult me just because I think your cute! I'm...'

"Shh" He hushed.

"What! I get this crap from my brother, and I am not going to..."

"Ssh. Somethings coming." He warned, and indeed he was right. Right before them at that instant, a giant, serpent like head was above them, with glowing white eyes and fins all over its head. It roared at them mightily , as if it was about to chomp them down in that instant, if the little Diamond didn't leap into its mouth and place his trident on the inside, making it struggle to move its mouth. Mabel used her powers to force it on its back as the little Diamond leapt next to her side.

"Come, let us depart before it follows us." The girl ordered, trying to get the Diamond to follow her, but he stayed in place.

"A Diamond doesn't run from his foes." He stood his ground. "Besides, its jut one creature, with our combined abilities, we should be more than enough." He said with confidence as the little girl blushed. "Besides, it takes more than that to break a Diamond."

Right as he said that, they both saw multiple glowing white eyes. As they revealed themselves, they showed off more than one Gobblewonker head.

"Is that enough?" The girl sarcastically commented as they both got into position to fight.

"We shall see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time, our antagonistic cast fight off a swarm of Gobblewonkers as we also check on Peridots and Jasper's first encounter with the Crystal Gems.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, that is the most words I have ever written, and I bet the next one will probably be longer.  
> Thank you once again MiniJen for allowing this. I'll try to live up to your standards.  
> Next time, our pro, or rather, Antagonist meet, and lets just say the first encounter isn't all going to be hugs and rainbows.


End file.
